Topsy Turvy
by She-Cat
Summary: Drizzt's life gets severely changed when his friends pass away and he's alone once again...what will he do now?
1. Default Chapter

This story takes place after all Drizzt's friends have passed away, leaving Drizzt on his own. It isn't connected to my other stories…Thanks for the title, DragonEyeZ!! Oh, Drizzt will be O.C. at first, but that will change…

Topsy-Turvy

Chapter 1--Looking For Trouble

Drizzt sat at a corner table in a small bar in Silverymoon, bundled in his cloak. He had arrived earlier that day and came in to have a drink, actually a lot of drinks. Drizzt Do'Urden was planning to get roaring drunk and get into a brawl for the first time in his life.

His life had gone dramatically downhill after Bruenor Battlehammer had finally passed away three months ago. First he had been replaced as the guardian of Ten-Towns by Catti-brie's great granddaughter, who he had trained then Bruenor's son had ordered him to leave the mine two days after Bruenor's funeral. Non-Dwarves were no longer welcome in the mines, he'd said. Stumpet had been unable to talk her son out of it, so Drizzt had gathered his things and left.

Drizzt snorted at the memory and drained his glass for the seventh time. He cursed the Drow's tolerance to alcohol under his breath. It was getting in his way.

A barmaid came over. "Another one, sir?" she asked.

"Save yourself the effort and bring the bottle," Drizzt grumbled. He looked up and saw three barmaids walking away. _Obviously I'm finally feeling the drinks, good, I want too, _he thought. Drizzt sighed, Catti-brie and Wulfgar had married two years after Delly and her babe had died in childbirth. They had been happy and had eventually had two children of their own. 

The barmaid bought the bottle and set it in front of him. She gave him a concerned look. "Would you like something to eat, sir?' she asked.

"No, thank you," Drizzt said.

The barmaid left, shaking her head. 

Drizzt refilled his glass; pleased that he didn't miss it then drained it again. _I should be deciding where I'm going. I could stay here in Silverymoon. Lady Alustriel has hinted about a place in her guards if I want it. No, I don't want to spend my life behind walls, guess it's back on the road again, _he thought. He propped his chin on his hand and peered towards the door. _Gods, I must be drunk. I know this place doesn't have four doors. _He tried to fill his glass again and this time he did miss. It wasn't easy to hit a glass when you were seeing three of them after all. He took a swig from the bottle instead. _Hell, the dwarves do it this way all the time, _he thought. He decided that perhaps he should just get a room and forget getting into a brawl. He doubted he could hit anything now anyway. He tried to stand up and fell right back down; luckily he hit the chair. _On second thought, I think I'll stay right here, _he thought. He grinned when he thought of what Lady Alustriel would say if she seen him like this. He wondered if she knew he was in Silverymoon and hadn't bothered to go pay his respects to her and if she was insulted by it then decided he didn't much care.

A loud laugh and a woman's pleading voice drew him out of his thoughts. He looked up and saw the barmaid that had served him struggling with one of the other customers. The big man pulled her forcibly into his lap and kissed her while shoving his free hand down the front of her blouse. He ignored her struggles and pleas.

Drow could shake off the effects of alcohol quite easily. Rage surged through Drizzt and he stood up, sober in an instant. "Get your hands off her, pig," he snarled.

The man stopped pawing the barmaid and looked up. "Why don't ya mind yer own affairs, runt?" he retorted. 

"Why don't you leave the women alone until you can get one who's willing?" Drizzt returned then looked the man over, "though that probably will never happen."

"I'm gonna rip yer head off yer shoulders!" the man yelled and lunged at Drizzt.

Drizzt dodged easily out of the way and the Human crashed into the wall after tipping over the table and smashing the chair into kindling.

"Not at that rate you won't," Drizzt taunted.

The Human staggered to his feet and lunged at Drizzt again, screaming curses.

Drizzt tried to sidestep, but stumbled and fell sprawling.

The guard tripped over him and smashed another table under his weight. Cheers and jeers filled the air from other patrons. Many of who were betting on the fight's outcome.

Drizzt scrambled quickly to his feet.

When the Human got up this time, he was holding a chair leg. "Damn ye, Drow, stand still!" he snarled.

Drizzt grabbed a bottle from one of the tables and threw it at the Human. It hit him in the forehead then shattered.

The Human stood there for a minute without moving then his eyes crossed and he toppled to the floor. Suddenly it got very quiet. Drizzt looked up and saw two of Silverymoon's guards standing in the doorway….

Oops, Drizzt is in trouble……should I continue? R/R?


	2. Before A Queen

Wow, nine reviews on the first chapter…not too shabby. Thank you! On with the story, oh yeah…Disclaimer--I do not own these characters, they belong to R.A Salvatore and WOTC, and am making nothing. Thank you…

Chapter 2--Before A Queen

Drizzt dropped into a nearby chair, starting to feel the alcohol again, evidentially it had worn off only temporarily. 

The bartender was talking to the guards, complaining about the brawl and the damage that had been done during it. Finally one guard left while the other came over to Drizzt. "Lady Alustriel wishes an audience with you," he said.

"I don't think I wish to have one with her. Please convey my regrets," Drizzt said. He had a good idea that wouldn't work though and he was right.

"I'm sorry, Ranger Do'Urden, but you were involved in a brawl with is grounds for arrest. I must take you in, but because the Lady has requested your presence I will take you to her," the guard said.

"Very well if I must," Drizzt said. He stood up, pleased when he didn't sway and followed the guard from the tavern. They arrived at the castle too soon for Drizzt's taste. The guards at the gate waved them through.

Alustriel was in the audience chamber when they entered. She smiled warmly at Drizzt. "It's been some time. It's good to see you again," she said. She looked at the guard. "You may go."

"Begging your pardon, Lady. Ranger Do'Urden was involved in a…brawl at the Silver Blade Tavern. There was damage," the guard said.

Lady Alustriel stared, face paling. "What?!" she asked incredulously. 

"The tavern's owner said he was very drunk," the guard said.

Alustriel looked at Drizzt then laughed. "You're jesting with me," she said.

"No, actually, I did and I was, in fact I still am," Drizzt said.

That killed the laughter right away. "Leave us, I wish to speak to Ranger Do'Urden in private," Alustriel said. The guard bowed and left, closing the door. "Never have you done such a thing before. What has happened, Drizzt?" 

"It's been a rough few months and I would prefer not to talk about it," Drizzt said. He swayed a bit, trying to hide it. The alcohol was hitting him again.

Alustriel noticed though. "Sit down before you fall," she said, gesturing to a chair or by Drizzt's reckoning three of them.

Drizzt tried to sit down, but missed the chair and landed on the floor. He blushed, hoping his dark skin hid it. "My apologies, I fear I am not at my best right now," he said.

"So I see, come, Drizzt. We're friends. Tell me what has happened to you," Alustriel said.

"No offense, but I don't even want to think about it," Drizzt said.

Alustriel folded her arms. "I can wait and get off the floor. The chair is on your left, next to you," she said.

"You sound like a parent scolding a wayward child, Lady," Drizzt teased. His voice was slightly slurred from the alcohol. He managed to get up and sit down in the chair. It was very comfortable and his eyes drooped slightly. Suddenly he was very tired.

"Don't fall asleep. So how are things at the dale? I trust it flourishes under your guardianship?" Alustriel asked.

"Not anymore," Drizzt muttered.

"What do you mean not anymore?" Alustriel demanded sharply.

"I was fired, decided a Human ranger was more to their liking," Drizzt mumbled.

"How could they do that to you? You've been there so long!" Alustriel gasped.

"Nearly all the council agreed to it, already found someone else, ironic who they choose," Drizzt rambled. "Cat's great granddaughter and I'm the one who trained her, 

Alustriel could see how drunk Drizzt actually was and it made her heart ache for him.

Drizzt laughed rather bitterly. "Got kicked out of the mines too…my life is in shambles," Drizzt grumbled.

"What?! Why would they send you out?" Alustriel asked.

"No non-dwarves in the mines, new king's choice, Stumpet couldn't change his mind…didn't matter who took my place, the council wanted to get rid of me..don't know what to do or where to go anymore…." Drizzt muttered then his head dropped and he fell asleep.

Alustriel stared at him, brow creased with worry then summoned some of her servants. "Take Ranger Do'Urden to his usual room," she ordered. She sat there after they took Drizzt out. She had a lot to consider….

Poor Drizzt…R/R please!!!


	3. A Talk and An Offer

Thanks for the kind reviews everyone…

Chapter 3--A Long Talk and An Offer

Drizzt woke up the next day; feeling like someone was trying to pound their way through his skull with a hammer. "Uhh, Bruenor didn't lie about how painful a hangover is…not at all," he muttered. He tried to sit up which he found only made the pain worse. He dropped back down and looked around. He recognized the room as the same one he always used when he visited Silverymoon. "Oh damn, I hope I didn't make a fool of myself," he thought. He only had vague memories of last night though he clearly remembered the fight. A ray of sunlight found it's way through the curtains and hit him squarely in the eyes, making him wince. It hurt more then usual. Just then someone knocked on the door, even that increased the ache. "Gods, strike me dead now!" Drizzt groaned.

The door opened to reveal Alustriel. "So you're finally awake," she said. She entered the room and closed the door. She was carrying a glass.

"Unfortunately, I am," Drizzt muttered. He struggled until he was sitting up.

Alustriel came to the side of the bed. "I should let you suffer for your foolishness, but I won't," she said. She handed him the glass. "Drink this."

"Only if you promise its poison," Drizzt said, but he took the glass and drained it. It was a healing potion and it killed the headache right away. "Thank you," he said.

Alustriel sat down. "You talked a lot last night and what you said concerns me," she said.

"I fear I don't remember much of anything," Drizzt admitted.

"You said that you were replaced as the guardian of Icewind Dale and that the new Dwarven king had ordered you to leave the mines though Stumpet tried to stop him," Alustriel said.

Drizzt sighed. "It's all true," he said then shrugged, "it was time I moved on anyway."

Alustriel was well aware he wasn't as unaffected by it as he was pretending to be. "Where will you go?" she asked.

"I'm not sure, across the sea perhaps. There's a lot I haven't seen of this world and I have time to see much more of it," Drizzt said.

"You could stay here if you wish. The offer to join my guards still stands and I have always been…fond of you," Alustriel said.

Drizzt was quiet for a long while, thinking of his reply. "There has been something between us, but right now I don't believe it would be wise for me to stay here. Anger and hurt still cloud my judgment a bit and I need to resolve it. When I have we'll speak of it," he said.

Alustriel was disappointed by his answer, but she understood. "When will you leave?" she asked. "It's pass midday already."

"Tomorrow," Drizzt said quietly.

"I'll give you a scroll to give the captain of the ship you chose so you won't have any trouble because you're a Drow with a note that I'll pay for your passage," Alustriel said.

"The first I'll accept, but I don't need you to pay. I can cover that myself," Drizzt said firmly.

Alustriel knew better than to argue. She knew how proud Drizzt was. "Why don't you freshen up and meet me in my private dining room for lunch. We'll talk more there," she offered.

"I would be honored to join you," Drizzt said.

"I'll meet you there in an hour's time," Alustriel said and left, closing the door behind her.

Drizzt sighed and got up. He pulled out Guenhwyvar's statuette and studied it. _Looks like it's just you and me once again, my friend, _he thought.

An hour later Drizzt entered the small dining room to find Alustriel waiting for him. She smiled in greeting. "You look much better. I hope you won't do such a thing again," she said.

"Once was enough, I think. I hope I'm not late," Drizzt said, taking a seat across from her.

"No, I was early…. Are you alright, Drizzt?" Alustriel asked. "I know you well enough to know you're upset by what happened."

"I'll be fine. Don't worry about me," Drizzt said.

Servants served the meal and they talked as they ate, keeping only to casual subjects…

I know this chapter is lacking action, but I'll get to action soon…. Promise, R/R please!!!


	4. Beginning the Journey

Hi everyone, here's the next chapter of Topsy Turvy…thanks to all my reviewers.

Chapter 4--Beginning the Journey

Early the next morning Drizzt gathered his things, glanced around the room one last time then left. He stopped at the audience chamber to say his farewells to the Lady.

Alustriel rose when he entered. "Are you sure I can't coax you to stay?" she asked.

"I can't. I must do this," Drizzt said.

"I won't stop you. You must do what you feel is right," Alustriel said. She handed him a scroll. "The letter I promised, be safe, my friend and return to visit when you're ready."

Drizzt took the scroll and bowed. "I will, Lady Alustriel," he said. He shouldered his pack and left the room. He didn't see Alustriel wiping tears from her eyes. 

"Safe journey and return to me when your heart heals. I'll be waiting," Alustriel whispered.

Drizzt reached the dock in a half hour and began walking along it, looking for a likely ship. He finally chose on at the further end of the dock….The sea Queen. He went onboard.

A crewman came up to him right away. "What do you want?" he asked, eying Drizzt warily since Drizzt had not bothered to hide his race.

"Where's this ship bound?" Drizzt asked.

"To the port town of Hyreth….far to the west," the sailor said.

Drizzt had never heard of the city, which suited him fine. It was as good a destination as any. "I would like to buy passage," he said.

"Stay here, I'll fetch the captain," the sailor said and hurried off.

Drizzt examined the scroll, noting it was sealed. Frowning, he put it in his pack as the captain approached him.

The burly Human stopped in front of Drizzt and looked him over critically. "So you want passage?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm willing to work for it," Drizzt said.

"Don't need any more help now. I got enough crew. Fee is a hundred gold coins," the captain said.

Drizzt frowned. The price was high and he could easily pay it and have plenty left, but he didn't want the captain to know that. "Too much, but no matter. There are other ships," he said and turned to leave. He was certain the captain wouldn't want to loose a paying passenger and he was right.

"Wait Drow, seventy-five pieces of gold!' he said.

Drizzt shook his head. "Fifty, that's the best I can do," he said.

The captain nodded. "Very well, fifty," he agreed. "We leave in two hours. Make sure you are here by then or we leave without you," he said.

"I'll be here," Drizzt said. He left the ship. There were a couple things he needed to take care of before he left. An hour and a half later Drizzt retuned to the ship.

The captain came over right away. "Payment is due before we leave," he said.

"Half payment for now. You'll get the rest when we arrive at our destination," Drizzt said and tossed him a small pouch.

The captain wasn't to pleased, but he took the money. Your cabin's downstairs, first door on the right," he said and walked off, shouting orders at his crew.

Finally all was ready and the ship headed out to sea. Drizzt stood at the railing and watched the familiar lands until they were out of sight. He turned away and headed toward the bow. The life he had once known was over now and he had to accept that. 

The next couple days were a little hard. Drizzt had grown to like the sea after sailing with the Sea Sprite, but it brought back memories too. Those memories were of Catti-brie. They had learned about seamanship together, sparred everywhere from the deck to the railing until Captain Deudermont had ordered them to keep he sparring on deck. He swore that if either one of them fell overboard they could swim to shore. Drizzt chuckled a bit at the memory. He wondered where his road would lead now…

So the Drow's new travels are beginning! R/R please!!!


	5. Ghostly Encounters

Hi everyone, thank you once again to DragonEyeZ who gives my plot bunnies occasional kicks…

Chapter 5--Ghostly Encounters

The first week the ship made very good time, but on the third day of the second week fog slipped in and they were forced to stop. The crew was more nervous then ever. They had been making gestures for protection from evil around Drizzt. It seemed he made them nervous and the weather wasn't helping. Later that even the sentry yelled about a ship off the port bow. "It's the Reaper! It's right over there!" he yelled, voice filled with fear. "It's come to take more sailors to man it! We're doomed!"

Drizzt went to the railing with some of the other sailors to look. It was a sight he'd never forget. The ship was battered with big holes in it and the sails were torn and full of holes. It was also transparent. "A ghost ship," he breathed.

The ghostly ship suddenly turned and came right towards them. It looked like it was going to ram them, ghost ship or not. Drizzt braced himself, not sure what to expect. Ghostly pirates, showing the wounds that had killed them began to appear on the ship. 

Terrified, the sailors fled from them. "Stand your ground! Show some spine! Damn you!" the captain yelled. He drew a cutlass as one of the ghosts came towards him. "Get off my ship!" He swung at the ghost and the blade passed right through it. He cursed and backed away.

Two of the ghosts approached Drizzt and he instinctively drew his blades though he didn't see what use it would be. The ghosts' reactions were startling. Both stopped and actually backed away from him then all of them disappeared. The ship disappeared only seconds after they did and the fog dispersed.

The captain stared at him. "What did you do to chase them off? Are you a mage?" he asked.

"I'm not a mage and I'm not sure why they left," Drizzt said. 

"He's lying! He probably brought that ship here! He's probably a foul necromancer! Send him over the side, captain!" a sailor yelled.

"Aye, before he summons anything else!" another yelled.

"I'm no necromancer," Drizzt said. "That's just ridiculous."

Evidently most of the crew didn't think so since they were drawing weapons and moving in on him. They had him trapped against the railing. The only way out was to go overboard. "Jump, Drow or we'll toss your corpse over instead!" the first sailor warned.

Suddenly the captain was between Drizzt and his would-be executioners. "To my knowledge I still am captain of this ship. All of you, back off," he ordered.

"He set those ghost pirates on us! We have to get rid of him, Captain Rynault!" the sailor protested.

"Don't be a fool, all of you are acting like fools! The Reaper has been appearing before I was even a cabin boy. Why would he summon it? He would be alone on a ship that he couldn't steer. Get back to your posts…now," Rynault ordered.

The crew muttered and gave Drizzt ugly looks, but they put their weapons away and obeyed.

Rynault turned to Drizzt. "I think you'd be wise to go to your cabin and stay out of the crew's sight for a while," he suggested.

Sighing, Drizzt sheathed his scimitars. "Yes, I have to agree on that, captain. Thank you for stopping them," he said and walked away. He went to his cabin and stepped inside, closing and locking the door behind him. He hoped in time the crew would get over the belief that he caused the ghost ships appearance. _The irony, first I'm feared and hated because I'm a Drow, now I'm feared and hated because I'm thought to be a necromancer. I would like to know the story behind that ship though. I'll ask the captain as soon as I get a chance, _he thought. He laid down on his bunk and went to sleep.

Three long dull days passed. The crew still eyed him with suspicion and hate when he ventured on deck. Drizzt found himself spending most of his time in his cabin. On the fourth day he heard a lot of yelling on deck then the sounds of a fight. He stepped out of his cabin and something crashed into his skull, everything went black as he crumpled to the ground…..

Uh, oh…more trouble for our favorite Drow!!!! R/R please!


	6. Overboard

All right, real life is at bay, so here's the next chapter. Thanks for being patient!

Chapter 6--Overboard

Drizzt woke up with a worse headache then he'd had with the hangover. He tried to move, but he was bound hand and foot and gagged. He could hear someone arguing close by.

"But his gear is worth a fortune and all that gold he's carrying!" a sailor protested.

It's all tainted, who knows what foulness is cast on his processions. It'll all go to the bottom of the sea with him," another said.

Drizzt recognized the second voice as the one who had wanted him tossed over the side. Also he was the one that had been arguing with someone before he'd been clubbed. He opened his eyes just as the sailor walked over to him.

"So you're awake…good. I want you to see what your fate is," he said.

Drizzt made an angry noise through the gag, glaring at him.

"Sorry, Drow, but I'm not going to remove the gag. The captain should have tossed your evil carcass over the side then we wouldn't have had to mutiny. He would still be alive. I, Talos, am the captain of this ship now," Talos said. He gestured and two sailors came over, one stood by Drizzt's head and the other by his feet.

Drizzt knew all to well what was going to happen. He struggled with his bonds, but they wouldn't give in the least.

"Don't bother fighting, you can't get loose. Drowning is a reasonability painless way to die; if you're lucky the sharks won't get you. Farewell, Drow," Talos said. "Toss him over."

The sailors lifted Drizzt from the deck, ignoring his struggles and tossed him over the railing into the sea.

The impact with the water forced precious air from his lungs and Drizzt began to sink. His weapons and armor pulled him down even faster and with his hands and feet tied he couldn't fight back to the surface. 

Drizzt's vision blurred and his chest ached as the last of his air was used. He thought he saw something coming towards him. He had just enough time to hope it wasn't a shark then everything faded to black. 

*Meanwhile*

Lady Alustriel was seated on her throne in her audience chamber when a guard entered and bowed. "There's someone here to see you, my lady. He says it's urgent," he said.

"Send him in," Alustriel said. 

The guard bowed and left. Soon he escorted a Dwarf into the chamber, wearing the Battlehammer symbol. "I be seekin' Drizzt Do'Urden in the name of Beorn Battlehammer,King of Clan Battlehammer in Icewind Dale," he said.

"What is that to me?" Alustriel asked coldly.

"Beggin' yer pardon, me lady?" the Dwarf asked.

"Your gall is shocking. Your King tossed out the person who was his father's best friend, his right arm and his confident then you have the nerve to stroll in here as if it never happened! You sicken me!" Alustriel said.

"It was a mistake…" the dwarf began.

"It most certainly was and your thick-skulled king made it. Drizzt was here and he was hurt and lost. He has lost everything. He left nearly a week ago and I have no idea where he went or when he'll return. I'm not even sure he will," Alustriel said. "Go tell your king congratulations for nearly breaking a proud ranger's spirit!"

The Dwarf blanched at her every angry word. "He is truly sorry for his actions, my lady. "Please tell him that," he said, "and if he wishes to come back and speak to Beorn, he will be welcome. I will go now." The Dwarf bowed his way from the room.

The heavy door crashed shut and Alustriel buried her face in her hands and wept. Steeling herself, she regained her composure and summoned a guard. 

The guard entered and bowed. "Your command, my lady?" he asked.

"Go see if you can discover what ship Ranger Do'Urden left on," Alustriel ordered. The guard bowed and left. Alustriel knew she should respect Drizzt's wishes, but she wanted to know which direction he had gone in…..

She wasn't happy was she? R/R please!!!  



	7. Worse Run of Bad Luck In History

I owe this to DragonEyeZ who helps keep my plot bunnies in line…Thanks Dragon! Umm, sorry Radiant Sea Serpent, I didn't mean for you to get eaten by a squirrel!

Chapter 7--Worse Run of Bad Luck In History

Drizzt hadn't thought he would wake up, but he did though mainly because something kept prodding him in the ribs. He muttered a curse and forced his eyes open. 

Four Human men in black and crimson stood over him. "You're on Lord Fagan's property," one said.

"Sorry, next time I'll be more careful where I'm washed up after falling overboard," Drizzt said. He decided it would be best not to mention how it had really happened. After all he should have drowned. Besides, he'd have to explain how he'd gotten to shore and he wasn't sure himself. He was even free of his bonds.

"On your feet," the soldier barked, obviously not amused.

Drizzt felt like he'd been run over by a horse, but he managed to get up. "I'll leave if you point me towards a town," he said, hoping to defuse the problem.

"You aren't going anywhere. You're under arrest for trespassing," the guard said.

Drizzt couldn't believe this. He burst out laughing. He couldn't help it. He was having the worse run of bad luck in history!

Another guard shoved him roughly. "Move and don't even think of reaching for one of your weapons or you're dead," he warned.

Drizzt decided not to argue. He just did what he was told.

After walking about twenty minutes they entered a large, busy city. The guards hustled Drizzt through the streets as fast as possible.

Drizzt was well aware that a lot of people where staring at him and no wonder. He was no doubt a mess after all he'd gone through.

They came to a rather ugly building and they went inside. They entered an area with cells lining the wall and Drizzt was shoved into one. The door clanged shut behind him.

"Ahhhh!!!!" some one yelled from behind him.

Drizzt whirled. Sharing the cell with him was one of the sailor's from the ship.

"Let me out! I don't want to share a cell with a necromancer, especially one that rose from the dead!" he wailed.

Drizzt punched him solidly in the jaw, knocking him out, but the damage was done.

"Go tell the Wizard's council!" the head guard ordered and one of the guards dashed off.

Drizzt groaned and plopped down on the bunk. This was going from bad to worse.

The guard returned with a man wearing robes. "He's right there, Master Keegan," he said, pointing.

"A Drow, he could very well be a necromancer. I would not out it past one of his foul race," Keegan said.

"Who're you calling foul?" Drizzt grumbled.

"Silence, necromancer," Keegan ordered.

"I'm not a damned necromancer!" Drizzt snapped, thoroughly frustrated with the whole business.

"Silence!" Keegan ordered. He tossed the head guard a set of shackles. "Place these on him. It will prevent him from working any of his black magic and bring him. He must be brought before the wizard's council."

Drizzt didn't bother to resist as the shackles were snapped around his wrists. They left the jail with Keegan in the lead. They went to a huge manor and went inside. Soon they entered a huge chamber with fourteen people sitting at a long table.

"Stop here," Keegan said and went and sat down.

A beautiful Elven woman stood to look Drizzt over. "I am Riana, head mage of the council. So you're a necromancer," she said.

"No, I'm not. I'm a ranger of Mielikki," Drizzt said.

"We shall soon see," Riana said. She closed her eyes and seemed to be doing a spell.

Drizzt tensed as he realized she wasn't actually doing one. _This isn't good, _he thought.

Riana opened her eyes and they were filled with hate then she gasped. "It's true he is a necromancer! It's good he was caught before he could work his evil on anyone!" she gasped.

"What must we do?" someone asked.

Riana looked coldly and triumphantly at Drizzt. "Burn him," she ordered…

Heh, heh…the cliffhanger Queen strikes again! R/R please!


	8. Flames

Boy, am I ever having fun with this! *Snicker* I like torturing Drizzt…

Chapter 8--Flames 

The guards gripped Drizzt's arms tightly. "When do you wish it done, Lady?" one asked.

"Now, we don't want him to escape. Who knows what tricks he has," she said. She gestured and two different guards came over to Drizzt. "Our guild's guards will secure him while you prepare things."

The city guards bowed and left and the other guards dragged Drizzt from the room. They took him down into a dank cellar with several cells and tossed him into one. Slamming the door, they left.

The shackles suddenly fell from his wrists, clattering loudly to the stone floor. _This cell must have a spell on it that suppresses magic, _Drizzt thought. Soft footsteps warned Drizzt of someone coming. It was Riana.

Riana stood at the cell door and stared at him. "Perhaps the smoke will steal your consciousness before the fire takes you. Your death would be painless then, even if you don't deserve it," she said.

"Why are you doing this? You know that I'm no necromancer," Drizzt growled.

"Yes, that's true, but I'm glad for a chance to eliminate a Drow. Your kind brings shame to all Elves and you should be eradicated. It starts with you," Riana said. She turned and walked away. "Your death will bring quite a crowd. You should be pleased."

"Thrilled, I'm sure," Drizzt muttered and sank to the floor. "This wasn't how I saw myself dying, not at all."

Another hour passed before the guards returned with two mages. One of the guards opened the door. "It's time, out," he ordered.

Drizzt considered attacking them, so they would be forced to kill him, but then he noticed that both wizards held wands. He was sure whatever magic the wands held would be used to immobilize not kill. There was no escaping the fate that they'd decided. Since he was going to burn he swore he'd face his death without fear. He walked from the cell.

The guards seized his arms and pulled him forward and the wizards followed. All to soon they were outside and the mages joined the rest of the mages who were seated in the plaza. 

The crowd that had gathered shocked Drizzt. They shouted vile insults and threw things as Drizzt was led towards the pole set in the center of the plaza.

Riana was waiting when the guards led Drizzt up to the pole and bound him tightly to it. A gag was knotted tightly around his head, so he couldn't speak. Once he was secure the guards moved away.

Riana stood in front of him. "Farewell, Drow, may you rot in the abyss for eternity. I have generously decided to leave you all you carried, not that it will do any good," she whispered then stepped away. Turning, she faced the crowd and began to make a speech.

Drizzt paid no attention, bracing himself for the pain then he remembered and groaned inwardly. It was about to get worse.

Riana finished her speech and took a torch from a guard then tossed it onto the oil soaked wood that promptly burst into flames then just as promptly went out. Startled murmurs went through the crowd and whispers of black magic.

Drizzt waited to see what Riana would do. The scimitar he'd gotten from the lair of the white dragon, that Bruenor had dubbed Flameslayer, had put out the flames and saved him for now.

Riana calmed the crowd then turned to Drizzt and did a spell. Once she finished she smiled. "I see, well, it won't save you again. This time you burn," she said. She pulled the scimitar from its sheath and handed it to a nearby guard. Taking a fresh torch, she threw it into the wood and flames sprang up around him.

Drizzt cried out as he felt the fire's heat and the pain as it licked at his feet and legs. Smoke filled his lungs making him cough. He fought to breathe, but there was too much smoke then his chest began to ache. Black spots filled his vision.

The crowd cheered and screamed insults and curses. No one seemed bothered by the spectacle as they watched.

"Wait!!" a woman's voice shouted…

Queen of Cliffhangers…. *Snicker* R/R please!!!!


	9. Intervention

My plot bunnies refuse to let me update my other story, obviously they're hooked on this one, and so you all get an extra update…. Enjoy!

Chapter 9--Intervention

The woman forced her way through the crowd and up to Riana. She snatched the scimitar from her and thrust it into the flames and they died.

Drizzt sagged in his bonds, coughing as he tried to clear his lungs.

"You have no right to interfere with an execution, Shandra Silverblade, even if you are a paladin of Tyr!" Riana protested. 

"Indeed, I wouldn't stop a **just** execution," Shandra said coolly.

"What are you saying?" Riana demanded.

"No black magic put out those flames, this sword did because of the magic on it, but you knew that, did you not?" Shandra asked.

Riana's face colored. "He is a necromancer. You are an Elf and yet you would defend a Drow? He no doubt found the blade somewhere and took it," she said.

"I am a paladin first and foremost. It is true that he might have just picked up the blade," Shandra agreed. She reached out and slid Twinkle from its sheath. "But I doubt a necromancer would pick up a holy defender."

Murmurs rose from the crowd at that, even from the guards and other mages. Riana flushed, knowing she was cornered.

"I suppose I made a mistake. It's a good thing you stopped this. I would have executed an innocent person if you hadn't. I'll have him released and tended immediately," Riana said.

"No need, I'll take him to my room, so I may tend him," Shandra said. She lowered his voice. "I have always thought you were a fair woman, but you would burn one who was not of evil purpose because of hate. You shame only yourself."

Riana whirled and stormed off. She knew the paladin was right, but it infuriated her to be talked too in such a way.

Shandra ignored her and returned the Drow's blades to their sheaths before removing the gag and cutting him free.

Drizzt started to fall and would have surely landed flat on his face on the stone surface if a strong arm hadn't caught him. He welcomed the support gladly. He doubted he would have been able to stand without it. His legs and feet ached from the burns he'd received. His throat was raw and his eyes so swollen by the smoke he couldn't open them.

"Lean on me, Drow. I'll help you," Shandra said. She moved up the street towards the inn where she was staying.

Shamefaced, villagers and other witnesses moved out of her way as the crowd slowly dispersed.

When Shandra entered the inn the innkeeper's eyes widened. "Lady Shandra…." He began.

Shandra ignored him and got the Drow up the stairs and into the room before lowering him onto her bed. "Now let us see if Tyr will aid me and in return aid you, dark one," she murmured. Tyr did answer her prayers and finally it was done.

Drizzt fell directly to sleep without opening his eyes. He was exhausted from his ordeal.

"Sleep, we'll talk when you awake," Shandra said. She noticed a leather thong around the Drow's neck and pulled on it. "A white unicorn's head, you are a most unusual Drow. I wonder if you truly follow the Lady of the Forest." She settled down in a chair with a book to wait. Barely an hour passed before someone knocked on the door. Shandra glanced at the Drow and saw he still slept. Rising, she went to the door and opened it. It was the innkeeper. "May I help you?"

The innkeeper bowed and offered a scroll. "A letter for you, my Lady," he said. 

Shandra took the letter. "thank you," she said and closed the door when he left. Her eyebrow rose as she read the letter. She laid it aside and went back to her place. Three more long hours passed before a soft groan got her attention. She looked at the Drow and saw he was waking up. She laid the book aside and waited.

Drizzt opened his eyes, sensing someone was there to find an Elven woman staring down at him…..

So shall I keep Shandra around? She might make an interesting companion…Don't you think? R/R please!!

  



	10. The Drow and the Paladin

Thanks once again to all my reviewers. By popular vote Shandra is staying and now on with Topsy Turvey. 

Chapter 10--The Drow and the Paladin

Shandra was caught a little off guard by the Drow's brilliant purple eyes, but only for a minute. "It's alright. You're safe," she said.

"Where am I?" Drizzt managed to ask. His voice was hoarse and rough.

"In my room at the inn," Shandra said. "Can you sit up?"

It took a little effort, but Drizzt managed. He felt awful.

"Just a minute," Shandra said. She got up and went over to the small table and poured water into a glass.

Drizzt watched her. She was taller then him by a couple inches with green eyes and waist length blond hair. He wondered why she, an Elf, would protect a Drow.

Shandra sat down and handed him the glass. "Drink this, it will help," she said.

Drizzt accepted the glass and drained it. "Why did you help me?" he asked.

"You gave no evil aura to my eyes and I'm afraid that Riana allowed her dislike of your kind to cloud her judgment," Shandra said.

"Thank you," Drizzt said.

Shandra nodded. "I'm Shandra Silverblade and you are?" she said.

"Drizzt Do'Urden, my Lady," Drizzt said, watching for a sign that she recognized the name, but there was none. It showed she hadn't saved him because she knew who he was.

"I received a letter from the wizard's council. We have been asked to leave. If we don't we'll be arrested. Would you mind joining me in my travels?" Shandra asked.

Drizzt shrugged. "I have nowhere I have to be," he said.

"Good, then it's settled. I noticed the symbol around your neck. You serve the Lady of the Forest?" Shandra asked.

"Yes," Drizzt said.

"Unusual choice for a Drow," Shandra said.

"Most would say that Tyr is an unusual choice for an Elf," Drizzt pointed out.

Shandra laughed. "You're right about that. I must admit. We will leave in the morning," she said.

Early the next morning they left the inn. Shandra went to the stable and led out a jet-black warhorse. "If I'm around Titan won't hurt you, but don't ever approach him alone or he'll attack," she said. She mounted an offered her hand to Drizzt.

Drizzt accepted her hand this time and swung up behind her. Soon they were out of the city and Shandra urged the stallion to a gallop.

They traveled until midday then stopped for lunch. While they ate, they talked, getting to know each other a little better.

"So why a paladin?" Drizzt asked.

"I was the youngest of the family. I had an older brother who's a mage. I wanted to see some of the world outside our city, but father forbade it because he said it wasn't safe. One day they brought a paladin to the city. He had been badly wounded in a fight and it took him a long time to heal," Shandra said. "He told me about Tyr and all he stood for. It sounded like such an important thing to do, helping others. It seemed more desirable then marrying and raising a family, which is what my father wanted of me. It took a lot of pleading, but finally I convinced my father and my mother to let me go. Now here I am. Now it's your turn. What brings a Drow to the surface and makes him a follower of Mielikki?"

"It's a long story. I left my people because I couldn't live like them, couldn't conform to their ways. I chose exile. I couldn't stay in the underdark. I had betrayed Lloth and that marked me for death by sacrifice. I had to go to the surface or they would have kept chasing me. After awhile I met a blind, old ranger named Montolio. He took me in taught me how to survive in a world that was alien to me. He taught me about his goddess….made me understand that Mielikki suited my beliefs. I had a strong dislike for deities then. I wanted nothing to do with them after what I'd seen of Lloth. He made me see that there are good and bad gods. Everything I know I owe to him," Drizzt said.

"What came of him?" Shandra asked.

"He died many years ago," Drizzt said. He told her about his friends and all they shared then was silent. Neither of them spoke for some time.

Shandra knew that her new traveling companion had left a lot out, but she didn't push it. He had a right to keep some things private and she understood that some things were too painful to speak of. "We should move on, we can go a long way before dark," she said. They remounted and continued on their way…..

Hope this is ok. I didn't want to go over the whole story about Drizzt. It would have taken hours and more typing then I want to think about. More things will come out as they travel….R/R please.


	11. Deadly Dance

OK, first, thanks for correcting me on the sword's name Silverbane…Kitten, Tyr is a Human god of justice, and most elves don't follow Human Gods for the most part….

Chapter 11--Deadly Dance

Darkness fell and Shandra reined in Titan. "Time to set up camp," she said. She waited for Drizzt to dismount then did so herself. "Would you gather firewood and start a fire while I tend to Titan?" she asked.

"Of course," Drizzt said and walked off. He had gathered the firewood and was heading back when he heard a noise behind him.

A muted sneeze then a curse and a whispered order to be silent. Drizzt smirked to himself. _Clumsy, _he thought. He walked casually back to camp as if nothing was wrong.

Shandra was just finishing feeding Titan when he returned. She looked up. "Good, we're all set," she said.

Drizzt put the wood down and dropped the cowl of his clock onto his shoulders. "We're being watched," he said calmly.

"What? By who?" Shandra asked, startled.

"Bandits, I think. They're hiding in the trees," Drizzt said.

Shandra nodded and patted Titan's neck then picked up her pack before walking over to Drizzt. She put down the pack and rummaged through it.

Drizzt started the fire then sat back on his heels. "So who's cooking dinner?" he asked.

"I'll take care of it tonight then tomorrow night it's your turn," Shandra said. She went to work.

They ate dinner and cleaned up, still no attack. "They're waiting for us to fall asleep," Shandra muttered. "Slinking cowards."

Drizzt smiled wickedly. "Want me to go in after them?" he asked.

"We can wait. We aren't in a hurry to be attacked," Shandra said. No sooner then the words left her mouth seven men rushed from the trees, waving bared weapons.

Drizzt drew his scimitars and leaped forward to engage the first one.

Shandra drew her own weapon and struck at another.

The bandit stabbed at Shandra's stomach, but the blade was stopped by her plate armor. Her return blow cleaved the bandit's skull. She looked towards Drizzt to see if he needed help then stared.

Three bandits surrounded the Drow, but he was having no trouble. He dodged the bandits' blows and returned them with deadly precision.

A bandit stumbled back, clutching his stomach to keep his guts in then another fell with his throat cut. 

__

Like a dance, a deadly dance, Shandra thought. She pulled her attention back to the fight just as another bandit lunged at her.

Finally the fight was over. Four bandits were dead and the surviving three had fled.

Drizzt cleaned his blades. When he was finished he looked up and saw Shandra looking at him. "Is something the matter?" he asked.

"You could have done horrible things to those guards when they led you to the stake. Why didn't you fight back?" Shandra asked.

Drizzt just shrugged. "We should bury these bodies, so they won't attract company during the night," he said.

Shandra frowned then decided to forget it, since it seemed she wasn't going to get an answer. She helped Drizzt drag the dead bandit's away from camp and bury them. The rest of the night passed peacefully. At dawn they had a quick breakfast then continued on their way.

"How old are you?" Shandra asked.

"One hundred and ninety," Drizzt said.

"You're still very young, but you fight like a veteran," Shandra said.

"I began my training when I was sixteen," Drizzt said.

"Sixteen, so very young," Shandra said, "I'm three hundred and fifty. Of course the differences in our age are not so much."

"No, I suppose not," Drizzt said.

"Are you from here?" Shandra asked.

"No, I'm from Icewind Dale," Drizzt said.

"Don't know where that is. Did you come by ship?" she asked.

"Yes," Drizzt said.

Shandra nodded then suddenly Titan reared violently.

Drizzt was forced to grab Shandra around the waist to keep from falling off.

"Whoa, easy! What's wrong, boy?" Shandra asked, trying to calm the stallion.

The stallion snorted and tossed his head, still struggling against her control. 

"Get down, something's upsetting Titan," Shandra said.

Drizzt dismounted then moved out of the stallion's reach. He looked around; listening for any sounds that would tell him what was going on. He heard nothing.

Shandra had dismounted as well. She held the reins tightly while she rubbed the stallion's neck and talked to him, trying to sooth the animal.

It was then that Drizzt realized all was silent, including the birds. That was a bad sign. He put his hands on his scimitars, looking around warily.

Shandra noticed how alert Drizzt was and tethered Titan. She noticed the unnatural silence as well. She came to his side and drew her own blade. "Something's out there," she muttered.

They saw shadowy figures moving about in the trees then there was a horrible shout and the intruders charged at them.

"Orcs!" Drizzt snarled, cutting one down as it reached them.

Shandra knocked one down with her shield and skewered it through the chest before it could get up.

Drizzt killed another then he heard chanting from the area where the Orcs had come from. "There's a mage with them," he warned. He started towards the chanting, but then the spell went off.

Shandra jerked and went flying, slamming into a tree with a sickening thud and sliding limply to the ground. The Orcs laughed and moved in to finish her off.

Drizzt lunged at them as the chanting started again behind him…..

I'm trying to lengthen my chapters a little, so bear with me! R/R please!


	12. In Dire Straits

Hello, glad to hear that everyone is enjoying this and welcome to my new readers!

Chapter 12--In Dire Straits

Drizzt was not in a good position. Ten Orcs and a mage against one weren't good odds at all. He wanted to get to the mage before another spell went off, but that would leave them free to kill Shandra. He had no choice.

An Orc whirled to face Drizzt as he came up behind them. He had no time to react as a scimitar plunged into his throat. He fell dead.

Without a pause Drizzt ripped his blade free from the dying Orc's throat and kept going. Two more fell to his blades before they faced him. The chanting stopped and Drizzt braced himself, but nothing happened much to Drizzt's relief. That was quickly quelled when the air around him exploded in flames.

Drizzt cried out as the light stung his eyes. Luckily Icingdeath saved him from serious harm from the flames. The thought passed through his mind that this was the second time somebody had tried to fry him then it was gone. He ignored the pain and attacked the next Orc. Behind him the chanting started again. _Damn, damn, damn! _Drizzt thought. _If only Shandra would wake up! _A hiss of pain escaped as an Orc's sword cut his arm. He retaliated by removing the Orc's head from its shoulders. 

Suddenly something slammed into his back, knocking him head over heels. Drizzt managed to roll with it and come back to his feet, but it hurt. He found himself in front of Shandra, which was good. Laughter came from the trees then the chanting started yet again. Drizzt parried away several blows as the Orcs attacked in a rush. The Orcs couldn't get behind him thankfully, but he was surrounded on three sides.

The Orcs tightened the ring. A blade nicked Drizzt's jaw painfully. Another cut a shallow gash in his side before he knocked it away.

Shandra groaned and opened her eyes slightly. The fist thing she saw was Drizzt fighting for his life against a group of Orcs. Strength surged through her at the sight. Grabbing her sword and shield, she stood and struck one down.

Drizzt was never so glad to see anyone. "I can handle them! There's a wizard in the trees, go get the bastard!" he said.

Shandra nodded and bypassed the Orcs then ran towards the trees as fast as she could. A lightening bolt lanced out of the trees, but she managed to get out of the way, praying that Drizzt wouldn't get hit instead. She kept going.

Drizzt winced and coughed as the lightening bolt hit an Orc in the back. He dropped dead and the horrid stench of burnt flesh filled the air.

Meanwhile Shandra had reached the trees and went in. She heard chanting and turned. She saw the mage facing her, obviously terrified. Shandra put the tip of her sword to the skinny man's throat. "Stop the spell or I'll be forced to kill you," she said.

The mage swallowed and stopped chanting, raising his hands.

"Walk out ahead of me and make no sudden moves," Shandra ordered. Once they were in sight Shandra nodded towards the Orcs. "Call them off," she said.

"Get back!" the mage yelled. "Enough!" 

Shandra noticed that the Orcs seemed glad to back off and no wonder. A lot of them were dead. "Drizzt, are you all right?" she asked.

"I'm fine," Drizzt said.

Shandra glared at the Orcs. "Drop your weapons then go, get out of here and don't come back!" she ordered.

The Orcs were also glad to obey that command. They dropped their weapons and fled in every direction. Not one glanced back either.

Shandra bound the mage's wrists and gagged him as Drizzt came up to them. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"We must turn him over to the authorities in the next town. He must be punished for his crime," Shandra said.

Drizzt gave the mage such a menacing stare that the mage blanched. "As you wish, but if he so much as mutters anything that sounds like a spell I'll cut his lips off," he growled.

Shandra gave him a disapproving look for the remark, which Drizzt ignored.

Drizzt turned and headed back to rekindle the campfire that had died during the fight.

Shanda followed, shoving the mage ahead of her. Once they reached the camp Shandra made the mage sit down and bound his ankles as well. "I'll take first watch while you get some sleep, Drizzt," she offered.

"Very well, wake me if you have any trouble with him," Drizzt said. He settled down and dozed off….

There, hopefully this is long enough. I was pressed for time I fear. R/R please!!!


	13. Misguided Mercy

Hope everyone is still enjoying this and thanks for reading!

Chapter 13--Misguided Mercy 

Drizzt wasn't sure why he woke up. He opened his eyes and looked around without moving, not sure why. It was then he saw that Shandra was sprawled on her side, sound asleep. She was supposed to be on watch! He then realized the mage was kneeling beside her. He had gotten free!

The mage slid her dagger from its sheath and raised it, obviously planning to plunge it into her heart.

Drizzt came to his feet grabbing one of his scimitars and charged at the mage. He struck just as the mage started to bring the blade down. 

Shandra woke to see a headless corpse next to her on the blood soaked ground. She sat up fast and realized Drizzt was standing next to the body.

Drizzt was caught off guard when Shandra stood and shoved him away, nearly knocking him down. "What was that for?" he asked.

"You cut down an unarmed man in cold blood, Drow!" Shandra yelled. She advanced on him menacingly. "Are you actually a murderer like all your kind?"

"Unarmed my arse," Drizzt retorted. "He had gotten loose and put you to sleep with a spell!" He walked past her and snatched up the dagger. "He was going to kill you with your own dagger!" He hurled it into the ground at her feet.

Shandra looked at the knife and had the grace to look ashamed. "I'm sorry, I spoke hastily. Forgive me," she said.

Drizzt scowled at her, not placated. "You sounded like about everyone else. Hurling insults and worse snatching children out of my path as if I was going to kill them on the spot," he said and cleaned off his sword. Sheathing it, he turned to walk off. "Do and think whatever you want," he said.

Shandra caught his arm and turned him gently, but firmly towards her. "I am sorry…truly," she said. She stared directly into his eyes as if she was looking into his soul.

Suddenly Drizzt felt vaguely uncomfortable. "Just watch it, I have honor too, even if I'm no paladin, Shandra," Drizzt said and pulled away.

Shandra let him go. "Get some more sleep, your watch isn't for another hour or so," she said.

Drizzt returned to his bedroll, very aware of her eyes on him. He doubted he'd get any more sleep tonight.

Shandra's mind was jumbled as well. She had been close to kissing him. _What's wrong with me? I hardly know him! _She thought. She began to dig a grave for the wizard.

Early the next morning they were on there way once again. "We should arrive at the city where my home temple is before nightfall. It will be good to be back," Shandra said.

"I just hope that you're sure they won't lynch both of us," Drizzt muttered.

"Of course not, they are paladins and I'll protect you," Shandra said.

"My hero," Drizzt muttered.

"Do I detect a little misgiving?" Shandra teased.

"You detect a lot," Drizzt returned.

Shandra reined in Titan and slid off. "Get down," she said. She pulled Drizzt off when he didn't move.

Suddenly Drizzt found himself pinned against a tree with Shandra looming over him. He didn't like the look on her face.

"You're in a bad mood, but I have a remedy for that," Shandra said and she started tickling him.

"Stop it!" Drizzt protested. 

Shandra continued until Drizzt was laughing, so hard that he could hardly speak then she stopped. She waited for him to catch his breath.

Drizzt managed to regain his composure and slowly realized he was still pinned against the tree and Shandra's face was so close he could feel her breath.

__

He is so handsome…but…ah hell with it! Shandra thought. She pressed her lips to his before he could protest or pull away. 

Drizzt tried to protest the suddenness of the kiss, but Shandra just deepened it. He tried to push her away, but she caught his wrists and pinned them to the tree. 

Shandra was pleased when she felt him relax into the kiss then start to return it. Finally lack of breath forced them to break the kiss.

Shandra was it bit embarrassed by her aggressiveness and released his wrists. "I'm sorry, I.." She began.

"Shut up," Drizzt snarled then kissed her himself.

After awhile they weren't sure who was starting the kisses, as they got more passionate then Titan snorted and they jerked apart.

Shandra smiled at him. "You realize that there's no way I'm letting you get away now until we talk about this?" she asked.

"I surrender, my Lady," Drizzt agreed. 

They remounted and continued on their way…

Awwww, Love at first sight? I blame DragonEyeZ and Silver Wolf for this chapter….R/R please!


	14. Arrival In Kern

Hi there, a little notice for all of you. I am taking classes on Monday and Friday so I will not be updating on those days. I will update Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday and weekends when I'm home….

Chapter 14--Arrival In Kern

They made good time and arrived in the city by early afternoon. "This is it," Shandra said, looking over her shoulder at Drizzt. She couldn't see his face too clearly because he'd pulled up the cowl of his cloak to shield his eyes earlier.

"So now what?" Drizzt asked.

"I must go to the temple and speak to the High Priest and my captain. We'll receive lodging there, so we won't need to use an inn," Shandra said.

"How many Elves besides you are in this order?" Drizzt asked.

"Only one, he joined a year after I did," Shandra said.

"Great," Drizzt said. He was still a bit concerned about how the people in her order would react to him.

They arrived at the temple far to soon. Shandra tended to Titan and put him into a stall at the temple's stable. Once that was done they headed towards the temple.

Shandra realized Drizzt was lagging behind a bit and stopped. She waited until Drizzt caught up. "What's the matter?" she asked.

"Three guesses, but I'll wager you'll only need one," Drizzt said.

Shandra grinned mischievously. "Need another kiss?" she asked, mock leering at him. 

"Later, you have to report, remember?" Drizzt said.

"Then stop walking behind me and walk at my side. No one is just going to attack you while you're with me," Shandra said.

Drizzt sighed, but fell in step beside her.

A lone paladin stood at the door, an Elf. He was taller then Shandra with tanned skin, blue eyes and black hair. "Welcome back, Shandra," he said.

"Well met, Tarion," Shandra said.

"You have brought a guest or perhaps a new recruit?" Tarion asked.

__

If I was a new recruit he'd have a fit, Drizzt thought.

"Just a traveling companion," Shandra said. "Drizzt Do'Urden meet Tarion Moonshadow." 

"Well met," Drizzt said quietly.

"Welcome to Kern," Tarion said, eying him curiously.

Shandra nudged him. "Lower your cowl, trust me," she said.

__

It's not you that I'm worried about, Drizzt thought, but he pushed it back.

Tarion's eyes widened and he grabbed for his sword. "Drow!" he cried.

"I have placed him under my protection, Tarion. I'll fight you if you attack him," Shandra warned.

"Have you gone mad? He is a Drow, such a creature has no place in Tyr's temple!" Tarion said.

Shandra put her arm around Drizzt's shoulders, almost possessively. "I also take full responsibility for him," she said.

"I'm not a creature and I don't need …." Drizzt began.

Shandra's arm tightened in warning. "It's my right, Tarion," she said.

Drizzt reluctantly let both her and Tarion's comments go.

"I'll have to fetch High Priest Galen and Captain Varian before I can let you in," Tarion said.

"Nonsense, I'll go to them myself," Shandra said, removing her arm. "Come, Drizzt." She walked past Tarion and went inside.

Drizzt followed, uncomfortably aware of the other Elf's eyes boring into his back. "I warned you how people would react," he said.

"It'll be fine," Shandra said. She led the way to a set of double doors and knocked.

"Come in!" a voice called.

Shandra opened the doors and they went in. She closed the door behind them.

Two men were in the room, one was elderly and wore the robes of a cleric while the other was younger and wore armor much like Shandra's.

Shandra immediately dropped to one knee, head bowed respectfully. "High Priest Galen, Captain Varian, may Tyr guide your steps. I have returned," she said.

Both men had been staring at Drizzt, like they were seeing a demon. They seemed to recover when Shandra spoke.

"Tyr bless you as well, daughter," the elderly man said.

"I was beginning to wonder about your safety, Varian said. He gave Drizzt a sharp look. "Who's your companion?"

"Drizzt Do'Urden, a ranger serving Mielikki," Shandra said.

"My dear, a Drow serving the Lady of the Forest? That is absurd. He was probably lying to you," Galen said.

"No, I don't believe so or he wouldn't dare wear her symbol," Shandra said.

Galen looked at Drizzt. "If you truly wear her symbol then show me," he said.

Drizzt pulled the symbol from under his armor and held it where the priest could see it.

"Interesting, but I'll not allow a Drow to roam freely through the temple. It wouldn't be safe for you. Show him to a guest chamber. Shandra, you'll wait here, so we may hear your report," Galen said. "He must give up his weapons."

Shandra shook her head at Drizzt slightly before he could argue. "I'll take them for now. Don't worry. I'll keep them safe," she said.

"I'll escort him to one of the guest rooms myself," Varian said.

Drizzt reluctantly did so then followed Varian.

Varian led him deeper into the temple and to a hall with doors lining both sides. "You may use this room. Shandra will join you later," he said. 

Drizzt went inside and the door closed behind him. He heard a soft click. He was locked in!

Varian returned to the study and closed the doors.

"Both of you, be seated," Galen said.

They obeyed.

"We received a message from Riana. She told us what happened," Galen said.

"I had to intervene. He wasn't guilty of any crime!" Shandra protested.

"She said he was a necromancer," Varian said.

"That wasn't true and she knew it. No necromancer carries a Holy Defender. She was burning him because he was Drow and Elves hate them," Shandra said.

"You're an Elf," Galen said.

"I'm also a paladin and he was going to be unjustly executed. I had to act," Shandra said fiercely.

"He has a Holy Defender? Let me see," Varian said.

Shandra pulled Twinkle from its sheath and handed it to Varian.

Varian held it for a while then looked surprised. "It's a Holy Defender indeed," he said. "That proves he is no necromancer I admit."

"I have said I will take full responsibility for him. Please give him a chance to prove himself," Shandra said.

"So be it, Shandra. It's on your head if he causes any harm or trouble here," Galen said.

"He won't. Thank you, High Priest," Shandra said with a relieved sigh.

"Now that all is settled then you may give us your report," Varian said.

"Yes, Captain," Shandra said and began.

It was fully dark when Shandra was finished with her report and excused. She walked to the room Varian had told her Drizzt was in. She was upset to find it was bolted from the outside. Varian hadn't told her that.

Drizzt looked up when he heard someone unlock the door. He relaxed when Shandra walked in. "You know I'm not to impressed with your temple's hospitality right now," he said.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you were locked up. I'm starved and I'm sure you are too. I thought we'd use the temple's bathhouse then go get something to eat at a tavern I like. It's on me," Shandra said.

"Alright, can I have my weapons back now?' Drizzt asked.

Shandra tossed him the weapon belt. "Let's go," she said.

Drizzt followed her from the room as he refastened the belt. "I did tell you they would react badly to this," he said.

"I know, so how do you think they'll react to this," Shandra said and kissed him right in the middle of the hall.

There was a strangled gasp behind them, as they broke apart. They both turned to see Tarion gaping at them as if stunned.

"Something the matter?" Shandra asked.

"Ah, eh, no….I was just passing by," he sputtered. He hurried past them as if a horde of demons were on his heels.

Shandra chuckled and continued walking.

Drizzt followed after a brief pause. "Are you insane? Everyone will know about this by morning!" he said.

"I know, amusing isn't it?" Shandra asked.

"No! It isn't amusing! Goddess, you'll get us both in trouble," Drizzt said.

Shandra glanced over at him. "No, I won't. Now hush or I'll kiss you again to shut you up," she said. She laughed at Drizzt's expression as they continued walking….

Hah, hah….I liked that ending! R/R please!


	15. A Night Out

Hey all, here we go again. A big thanks to all those who put me on there favorites list and to my reviewers…

Chapter 15--A Night Out

They left the temple and headed down the street. Drizzt glanced over at Shandra and snickered.

"What's so amusing?" Shandra asked.

"So you wear your armor to dinner. Are you going to sleep in it as well?" Drizzt asked.

"If you want an answer to that you'll have to spend the night in my chambers,' Shandra smirked.

Drizzt stared at her. He stopped walking without realizing it.

Shandra stopped too and looked at him then burst out laughing. "You should see your face right now. The expression is priceless," she gasped.

Drizzt blushed; thankfully Shandra didn't seem to notice. "You're unlike any paladin I've ever seen," he grumbled, trying to hide his embarrassment.

Shandra shot him a mischievous grin. "You'll get used to it. Now come on, I'm starved," she said. They resumed walking. They came to a well-maintained inn called The Black Rose.

"Here we are. Come on," Shandra said. She led the way inside.

The inn was busy, but very clean and not too rowdy. A serving wench met them the minute they entered. "Shandra, you're back. It's good to see you. Your usual table?" she asked.

"That would be fine, thank you, Kisha," Shandra said.

It was then the girl noticed Drizzt and her eyes widened. Drizzt braced himself, waiting for the girl to scream and run, but to his surprise she didn't. She smiled at them both. "Follow me please," she said.

Kisha led them to a table in the corner of the room. Once they were seated she hurried off, promising someone would see to them soon.

Drizzt sighed and allowed himself to relax.

"Are you alright?" Shandra asked.

"Fine, I see you are here often," Drizzt said.

"Don't worry. No one will bother you as long as I'm here," Shandra said. 

Drizzt appreciated the thought, but he didn't like the idea that Shandra felt like she needed to protect him. He was capable of watching out for himself.

Shandra noticed the pensiveness and looked concerned. "I'm sorry that Varian locked you in the guest room like that. It was very rude of him, to treat a guest that way," she said.

"I won't accept that kind of treatment a second time Shandra," Drizzt said. It wasn't the top thing bothering him, but he hadn't liked it.

"It won't, I agreed to be responsible for anything you do. They accepted my vow, so they won't lock you up again," Shandra said.

__

I used to swear an oath on my behavior and have it accepted, Drizzt thought. _Well, I was the one who wanted to get away from familiar territory._

Shandra was observant enough to see what she said had not helped. "What is really bothering you?" she asked.

"Perhaps a bit of homesickness as foolish as it sounds," Drizzt said.

"It doesn't sound foolish at all. I miss my home as well sometimes. Where is home?" Shandra asked.

"Icewind Dale," Drizzt said.

"I know where that is. I saw it on a map in the temple library. You're a long way from home," Shandra said. "What brought you all the way out here?"

Drizzt just shrugged. He wasn't ready to tell her.

Shandra might have pushed more for an answer, but another serving wench came up to them. "What can I bring you?" she asked.

Shandra winked at Drizzt. "Do you trust me?" she asked.

"Go ahead," Drizzt said.

"We'll both take steak, spiced potatoes and a mug of that fine brandy you stock," Shandra said.

"Very well, It'll be up soon," the girl said and hurried off to tend another customer.

"This place has the finest steaks in the city and the brandy is the best I have ever tasted," Shandra said. She grinned at Drizzt.

"Are you trying to get me drunk, paladin?" Drizzt asked.

"I bet you're cute when you're drunk," Shandra offered.

"Cute, did you just call me cute?" Drizzt asked with a mock frown.

"Is there something wrong with that?" Shandra asked.

"No if you're talking about puppies or kittens," Drizzt grumbled. He remembered bantering with Catti-brie like this and felt a pang of sorrow. 

They were interrupted by the serving wench's arrival with their food. She set it in front of them then left again.

Drizzt turned his attention to his food. After a couple of minutes he realized Shandra was staring at him. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

"A moment ago your eyes showed grief. What haunts you?" Shandra asked.

Drizzt was taken aback a bit by that, only Catti-brie had been able to read him so well. "It's passed and there no use bringing it up," he said.

Shandra let it go, but she silently vowed that they would have a long talk later. Something haunted the Drow who was now her companion and she wanted to know what it was. She turned to her food and they talked of lesser things as they ate……

Hope this isn't to short, but I thought this would be a good place to end…R/R please!


	16. A First Try

No real comments today, except for my thanks to those who reviewed!

Chapter 16--A First Try

Dinner was delicious and after they finished they strolled out of the inn. "It's a beautiful night. I'm not quite ready to return to the temple. Let's take a walk," Shandra suggested.

"Very well," Drizzt agreed. He didn't want to go back yet either.

They walked slowly up the street away from the temple. "So what brought you all the way here from Icewind Dale?" Shandra asked casually.

"A bit of wanderlust I suppose," Drizzt shrugged.

"Perhaps, but that isn't true, is it?" Shandra said.

Drizzt stopped short. "What?!" he asked.

Shandra stopped and turned to him, looking directly into his eyes. "I'm not foolish, Drizzt. Something caused you to leave the dale. I saw it in your eyes. What caused you such pain?" she asked.

Drizzt was about to tell her off in no uncertain terms, but then he stopped. He turned to walk away, but was halted when Shandra caught his arm and pulled him to a stop. 

"No, I won't let you walk away from me. I want answers," Shandra said.

"It's not your concern," Drizzt said and tried to pull away. He found he couldn't Shandra was stronger then she looked.

"I've decided it is. We're going back to the temple and talk this out," Shandra said. "I can see that you are stubborn and I'm going to have to force you to talk to me." She headed towards the temple, pulling him with her despite his resistance. "Stop dragging your feet or I swear I'll sling you over my shoulder and carry you."

Drizzt didn't doubt she'd do it for a minute. He stopped resisting and followed.

They reached the temple and Shandra went straight to her room. Once they were inside with the door locked she let Drizzt go.

Drizzt glared at her. "I don't like being dragged around," he said.

"I could have spanked you instead. Do you prefer that?" Shandra pointed out as she began removing her armor.

Drizzt muttered something unfriendly under his breath then dropped into a chair. "You're annoying," he muttered.

"I've only gotten started," Shandra said. She finished removing her armor, leaving herself clad in tan breeches and a sapphire blue shirt. She poured two goblets full of wine then handed one to Drizzt before sitting across from him. "Alright, now tell me why you really left," she said.

Drizzt took a drink from the goblet to give him time to think then sighed. "There was nothing left there for me. My friends had all passed away and the memories were hard to bear," he said.

"None of your friends were Elves of course," Shandra said.

"Of course, Humans, Dwarves and a Halfling. I knew it would happen. I guess I made myself ignore it, but it finally happened and I couldn't ignore it anymore. Oh, I still was close to their children, but they passed on too then…." Drizzt began then hesitated.

"Go on, Drizzt," Shandra coaxed.

It was like a curtain fell over his eyes. "I don't want to talk about this," Drizzt said and put down the goblet. He stood and headed for the door. "I'm tired."

Shandra reached out to stop him. "Drizzt…." she said.

"I said I don't want to talk about it. I just met you and you expect me to pour out my soul to you? It doesn't work that way, Shandra!" Drizzt snapped. He unlocked the door and walked out.

Shandra started to follow, but changed her mind. She didn't want to push him or she would drive him away. She watched until he went into the guestroom and closed the door then closed her own.

Drizzt took off his weapon belt and tossed it onto a chair. "Stupid, Do'Urden, stupid," he muttered to himself. You're pushing people away again." He stripped to his breeches and laid down to try to sleep. It seemed he had just dozed off when he was awoken by someone knocking at the door. Still half asleep he went to the door and opened it.

Shandra had her mouth open to say good morning, but nothing came out. She stared at the Drow. She had never seen him without a shirt. _Beautiful, he is beautiful, _she thought.

Drizzt realized Shandra was staring at him and fought back a blush. It wasn't like he was naked! "What?" he asked.

Shandra gave herself a mental shake. "It's time for breakfast. I'll wait out here while you get dressed. You won't need your weapons or armor. See, I even left mine off," she teased.

Drizzt nodded. "Just a minute," he said. He pulled on a shirt and his boots then left the room, closing the door. They walked down to breakfast together. 

When they entered the dining room Drizzt stopped short. The room was full of paladins and priests of Tyr. "Are you trying to start a riot?" he hissed.

"It's alright. I'm in charge of you and they won't touch you," Shandra whispered.

"I don't need you to be in charge of me," Drizzt returned, managing to keep his voice down.

"I know you have courage and spirit, Drizzt. Don't disappoint me now," Shandra said. "Let's go, there's a couple empty seats at that table," she said and headed towards it.

Drizzt took a deep breath and squared his shoulders and followed her, head high. At that moment even though Drizzt didn't realize it he looked every bit the noble he was.

Shandra was caught off guard by Drizzt regal bearing. At that moment he looked more like an Elvish Lord then a ranger. It was obvious that the Drow was more of a puzzle then she'd thought. She sat down, already looking forward to the challenge of solving that puzzle……

The plot bunnies have taken over….Help!!!! R/R please!


	17. The Chase Begins

Well, classes are done until the 5th of January and tomorrow I work from noon until four then I'm off work until the fifth, which means more time to update, but not on Christmas day of course. I won't have computer access…so Merry Christmas!!!

Chapter 17--The Chase Begins

Drizzt was aware of the many eyes that followed him as he walked over to the chair. He sat down and was relieved when attention was off him.

"You move with the haughty assurance of a noble. We'll be discussing that as well," Shandra said softly.

"We'll see," Drizzt shrugged.

"Indeed we will," Shandra agreed. She began filling her plate.

Drizzt did the same, grateful for the distraction.

After just a few minutes Tarion entered the room and glanced around. He didn't seem pleased to see that the only empty chair was next to Drizzt. He came over and sat down and began filling a plate for himself. He ignored Drizzt as if he wasn't there.

Drizzt pretended not to notice the snub and finished his food then stood. "I believe I'll go have a look around town," he said.

"Wait and I'll go along…" Shandra said and started to stand.

"Shandra, I would like to speak with you," Tarion said.

Shandra sighed and looked at Drizzt. "Then I'll see you later," she said. It was obvious she wasn't pleased to be left behind.

"Of course," Drizzt said. He left and hurried to his room to retrieve his weapons and armor before leaving the temple.

Tarion moved into Drizzt's empty chair. "It has been nearly a year. Have you considered my proposal?" he asked. "I have been patient."

Shandra sighed. "I can't marry you, Tarion. I have told you before that I think of you as a close friend, but that is all," she said.

"But I love you, Shandra…I've loved you for a long time," Tarion protested.

"I'm sorry," Shandra said. She stood and hurried from the room.

Tarion stared after her, eyes narrowed. He wouldn't give up that easily. She was meant to be his wife and he wouldn't let her go.

Shandra was disappointed when her knock at Drizzt's door wasn't answered. She decided to try to catch up with him. 

Drizzt walked slowly down the street, hood drawn over his face to shield his eyes from the sun. It felt good to be alone with his thoughts. It was hot without a hint of a breeze and dust filled the air as people moved around. Drizzt retreated into a bar to get a cold drink. It wasn't any cooler in there then it had been inside. 

The bar was crowded and it took Drizzt awhile to make his way to the bar and find a place to sit. He ordered a goblet of wine and the serving wench hurried off. He had just gotten his wine when he felt eyes on him and looked up. 

A large burly man and a woman were eying him from across the room. Both wore chain mail and carried swords. They looked like mercenaries or soldiers.

Drizzt looked away, not wanting to start any trouble. He would certainly be blamed. _Wouldn't Shandra just love having to pay to get me out of jail? _He thought. That's when he sensed someone standing over him. He looked up, two some ones actually.

The man and woman stood by his table, neatly blocking his escape. The woman glared down at him with cold green eyes, black hair was cropped short.

The man had brown hair and blue eyes, but didn't look as cross as the woman though he didn't look pleased either.

"You want to tell me just what you were staring at, runt?" the woman demanded.

"Nothing," Drizzt said calmly. It was then he noticed the shackles hanging from the woman's belt. He hadn't seen them before. _Great, she's a slaver and you got her attention, Do'Urden, _he thought.

"You were staring at something, now answer my question," she said.

"Easy Teiya," the man said.

"I want an answer, Zane," Teiya retorted without looking away from Drizzt.

"I seem to remember that you were staring at me first," Drizzt observed then winced inwardly. He shouldn't have said that.

"Think you're clever, runt? I could break your neck like a twig," Teiya snarled.

"Pardon me, is there a problem?" a voice said from behind them.

Drizzt barely hid a sigh of relief as the mercenaries moved aside a bit to reveal Shandra.

The symbol of Tyr around Shandra's neck caught the mercenaries' attention. "No, no problem. We were just talking to this stranger," Zane said.

"Well, he's with me, so if you don't mind we'd like to be alone," Shandra said.

The two mercenaries wasted no time in leaving the bar.

Drizzt sighed in relief. Suddenly he wasn't so thirsty anymore.

"Can't you take a simple walk without causing trouble? It makes me look bad," Shandra sighed.

Drizzt scowled. "I didn't start anything and if I make you look bad then I'll be glad to release you from any responsibility to me," he said. He stood and tossed down a coin to pay for his barely touched drink. He stalked angrily out of the inn.

Shandra cursed a bit under her breathe and followed him….

Heh, heh, going to be an explosion soon I think…R/R please!!!!


	18. Battle Lines

Hi there everyone! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Chapter 18--Battle Lines

When Shandra emerged from the tavern Drizzt was halfway up the street. She was forced to practically run to catch up with him. "Drizzt, wait!" she called. When he kept walking she grabbed his arm, pulling him to a stop and turning him to face her. "Where are you going?"

"Somewhere where I won't make you look bad," Drizzt snapped.

"You were about to start a fight," Shandra said.

"Only if they did. I don't go around starting fights!" Drizzt retorted.

"You're to stubborn….I," Shandra started then she realized how many people were around and listening. "We'll discuss this back at the temple."

"No, thank you," Drizzt said. "I'm not interested."

Shandra sighed. "You're as stubborn as a child, and so I suppose I'll have to take you back like a child," she said.

Drizzt's eyes narrowed suspiciously. He didn't like the threat or the tone of her voice. He gasped when she yanked him forward. The next thing he knew he was draped over Shandra's shoulder like a sack of grain. "Put me down!" he hissed.

"I gave you a chance to come quietly," Shandra said. She walked towards the temple.

Drizzt blushed furiously as he saw people staring and some were laughing. "I'll get you for this, Shandra! I swear I will," he growled.

Shandra pinched his left buttock. "Quiet," she warned.

"Ouch!" Drizzt yelped. 

"I said quiet," Shandra said.

"Then don't pinch!" Drizzt snapped.

Shandra reached the temple and walked right past Tarion. The Elf stared after them with shocked eyes.

Drizzt groaned. "Thanks so much for making my day worse then it was. Did you have to carry me in past him?" he complained.

Shandra laughed. "He looked like he swallowed a live fish, didn't he?" she said.

"I find nothing funny about this. Now put me down," Drizzt demanded.

"Not until we get to my room, " Shandra said.

A servant coming the other way heard the comment. She gasped and dropped the heavy tray of dishes she was carrying. The crash of breaking glass echoed down the hall.

Shandra came to the door of her room, unlocked it then opened it. She kicked the door shut behind them then put Drizzt down.

"Damn you, Shandra, how dare you treat me like that. I don't belong to you!" Drizzt yelled.

"How'd you like a spanking? You're still acting childish," Shandra said.

"You wouldn't dare!" Drizzt snarled. He was caught off guard when Shandra began to remove her armor. "What are you doing?" he asked warily.

Shandra didn't answer until she'd removed all her armor. "You shouldn't have dared me, Drizzt," she said and moved towards him.

Drizzt's eyes widened then narrowed. He bolted for the door as Shandra lunged for him. He made it into the hall then yelled as Shandra grabbed a handful of his hair. "OWW! Let go!" he protested.

Shandra hauled Drizzt back into the room, ignoring the shocked stares of passing servants and Tarion who had just walked up. "Stop bolting like a frightened hare or I'll be forced to tie you to the bed," she said.

"OWW! Paladins aren't supposed to fight dirty!" Drizzt shouted as he was dragged back into the room.

"You haven't seen anything yet. I can be much worse if you don't behave," Shandra vowed, kicking the door shut.

The assembled people glanced at each other then jumped at a loud crash that came from the room. Before another sound could be heard within the room, they quickly fled, running in different directions as fast as their legs could carry them, none wanting to follow the thoughts that their minds conjured…

Boy, are rumors gonna fly from this little scene! Thanks to Dragon for helping me write the fight! R/R please!


	19. Victory

Happy New Year! Welcome to the next chapter of Topsy Turvey!

Chapter 19--Victory

Finally Shandra got Drizzt facedown on the floor with his arms pinned behind his back. She looked around the room and her eyes widened.

The room looked like an Orc war band had been celebrating in it. The oil lamp was smashed on the floor. The small table and chair were tripped over and the chair had been reduced to kindling. The stand that a washbasin and pitcher had set on was over and pieces of the said items were scattered all over the floor. 

"Look at this mess!" Shandra said.

"Oh, don't give me all the credit, you helped," Drizzt retorted.

Shandra groaned. "The Captain and High Priest are going to be furious!" she said.

"Wait until the witnesses tell them you dragged me into your bedchamber," Drizzt smirked.

Shandra scowled. "Well, you're still getting a spanking," she warned.

"Go ahead, I swear I'll scream bloody murder and you can guess what everyone will think," Drizzt threatened.

Shandra cursed softly and released Drizzt's arms then flipped him over. "You aren't going to scream," she said.

"Yes I am," Drizzt said.

Shandra kissed him. It was like lightening striking and Drizzt found himself returning it hungrily. Just when it was getting more passionate the door slammed open.

"What in the nine hells is going on here?!" Varian shouted.

Startled, Shandra yanked away and scrambled to her feet. She was blushing furiously as she saluted him. "Nothing Captain. We had a difference in opinion," she said.

"Interesting difference, I was told you dragged the Drow into your room by his hair, threatening to tie him to your bed," Varian said.

"It…I wasn't.." Shandra sputtered.

"Such behavior with the Drow is unseemly and unbefitting a paladin of Tyr," Varian said sternly.

"My name is Drizzt, not the Drow if **_the Human_** doesn't mind," Drizzt said, getting up.

"You're both to come to High Priest Gavin's study…. now," Varian said and left the room. The door crashed shut behind him.

Shandra groaned and plopped down on the bed. "Damn, I'm in for it now," she sighed.

"Don't look at me. I didn't start it," Drizzt said, but he sat down next to her. "What do you think will happen?" he asked.

"It probably won't be so bad, but I've never been in trouble before," Shandra said. She stood and headed for the door. "We might as well get it over with."

Drizzt followed her as they headed for the study. She barely knocked before they were told to come in.

Varian and Galen were waiting. "Close the door," Galen ordered.

Shandra obeyed and they stood in front of the desk. They weren't offered a chair.

"You seem to have forgotten the behavior we expect from one of our paladins, Lady Silverblade. The servants are gossiping about the scene you and the Drow created in the hall and some of the other paladins have heard about it as well," Galen said.

"Great," Drizzt muttered. "I've graduated from that creature to the Drow."

Shandra jabbed him in the ribs with her elbow in warning. "I'm sorry, High Priest," she said.

"As well you should be. I think a couple hours vigil in the chapel in solitary prayer might remind you of the proper way to behave," Galen said.

"As you wish, I'll go there at once," Shandra said.

"Varian, please escort the Drow back to his chamber," Galen said. "I don't wish him disturbing anyone and lock the door. He is not to leave the room."

"My name is Drizzt Do'Urden, not "the Drow" nor is it "the Creature"; and certainly not plain it. Ranger Do'Urden to you, and I can find my own room. Furthermore I have no intention of disturbing anyone," Drizzt snapped.

"I expect respect from someone who's a guest in Tyr's home," Galen warned.

"I'm not surprised that you get none, or am I the only guest you lock up?" Drizzt shot back. "Besides, you don't have to lock me in a room. I've had about as much as your hospitality as I can stomach. I'm leaving."

"Drizzt…" Shandra said.

"No, I'll find a room at an inn, but I won't stay here. I'll see you tomorrow," Drizzt said. He turned on his heel and left. No one attempted to stop him……

Thanks for R/R-ing, please do it again!


	20. Parting of Ways

Sorry, Silver bane, but you are right in a way though the last couple chapters weren't meant to be taken seriously, but let's see if I can fix it up a little….

Chapter 20--Parting of Ways

Shandra did a lot of soul searching that night and had to admit she had acted badly. She deserved her penance and she owed Drizzt an apology. She got dressed and went to find him. She went to three inns before she found him. She sat down next to him. "Good morning," she said.

"Good morning, Shandra," Drizzt said in a cool, polite voice.

Shandra winced. This doesn't sound like a promising start. "You're angry about what happened last night," she stated more then asked.

"Maybe not about the kiss, but the hair pulling and carrying me around like a plaything…yes, I would say that I'm angry about that….though the rumors flying around should be adequate chastisement. The rumor is that you ravished me last night or tried too," Drizzt said.

"You didn't, well, spread anything around…did you?" Shandra asked.

Drizzt stared at her. "You think I'd lie to cause you trouble? I didn't do anything to start the rumors. You think so little of my honor. I think you should go," Drizzt said.

"Drizzt, I'm truly sorry," Shandra said, aghast at what had slipped out so carelessly. "Please, we can work this out."

"Not now, I don't want to talk to you…. Actually I can see the humor to some degree about what happened last night, but what really upset me is that you didn't even stand up for me in front of that priest or the captain," Drizzt said.

"They're the heads of my order. I must treat them with respect!" Shandra said.

"Oh, I see, but I'm just a creature or the Drow, so I get none. Go away, Shandra, perhaps we'll talk later. I'll find you when I'm ready," Drizzt said.

Just then a man rushed into the inn. He looked tired and dirty as if he'd been traveling awhile. "Please help me! Is there a ranger among you? Please!" he begged.

Drizzt stood. "I'm a ranger. What's the matter?" he asked.

"Fourteen people dead. They were horrible mauled. Three of them were our best hunters and trackers. We have no idea what it is that attacked all these people. Will you help us? My village is a two week journey from here," the man pleaded.

"I will, but you are exhausted. You should rest a bit first," Drizzt said.

The man looked a little uncertain when he realized Drizzt was a Drow for the first time, but obviously he was desperate for aid. "Thank you, sir, but no time to rest. We must go… please," he said.

Drizzt nodded and picked up his pack. He started to follow.

"Drizzt, you don't know if this is a trap of some sort," Shandra protested. "Don't you think that you should ask more questions?"

"Just as you are a paladin, I am a ranger. I cannot ignore a plea for help. It could be that nothing can ever form between us because of it…. Good-bye, Shandra," Drizzt said. He followed the man from the inn.

Shandra stared after him. It almost sounded like he was leaving for good. She left and walked slowly towards the temple. She was suddenly aware of the glares and whispers following her. "Tyr's mercy, what have I done?" she whispered. She went directly to the chapel and knelt to pray.

A knock on the door interrupted a talk between Varian and Galen. "Come in!" Galen shouted.

Shandra walked in and bowed. "I'm glad you are both here. I must request a leave of absence from the temple's service," she said.

"But why? Has that creature caused this?" Galen asked.

"My pardons, High priest, but he is not to blame at all. The decision is mine alone and his name is Drizzt Do'Urden. I ask that you don't refer to him in such a way," Shandra stated, anger in her tone. Turning, she stormed out, for once not caring how it looked….

I must dedicate this to Silverbane whose criticism showed me how OC I'd let Drizzt get and got me on track, also thanks to Silver Wolf for helping me fine tune it…Hope this is better…thanks again! R/R please. It's 1:30 am, so good night!


	21. Difficult Decisions

Yeah! Time to update my favorite story! Glad everyone liked the last chapter…

Chapter 21--Difficult Decisions

Shandra went straight back to her room and began to pack her personal possessions. She was shocked at herself for daring to speak to the High Priest like that. She would have never dared do so before. She had just finished when someone knocked on the door. She opened it to reveal Tarion. ""What do you want?" she asked.

Tarion stared to speak then noticed the packed bags. "You're leaving? Where?" he asked.

"I've asked for a leave, though that's none of your concern," Shandra said.

"I heard the Drow left from someone. Are you going to chase him? You shouldn't. He doesn't belong in your world. He isn't one of us," Tarion said.

"No, I'm not going to follow. He needs some space, so I'm going to give it to him. I'll wait for him to return. None of that is your concern either," Shandra said.

"I love you, Shandra! Please forget about this. You could lose the title paladin and over what? A rogue Drow?" Tarion said.

"Rogue or not, he has no evil in him. I would know if he did. He deserves the benefit of the doubt, which few around here are willing to give. I made a foolish mistake when I caused that scene. I didn't think about the consequences and now there are rumors that I tried to attack him. I might have already ruined my name and title. I'm going to stay at the inn and meditate on what I must do. I hope Tyr will guide me to the proper road. Good-bye, Tarion," Shandra said. She gathered things and left Tarion staring after her.

Shandra went to the stable, ignoring the other paladins who were there as she fetched Titan.

"So you're leaving again? I always said you and the other Elf didn't fit in here," one sneered.

Shandra ignored him and loaded her gear on Titan's back, so it'd be easier to transport then led him from the stable. She went to The Black Rose and gave Titan into the hands of a stable boy then took her things inside. She half expected the innkeeper to refuse her service and was relieved when he welcomed her warmly as ever. She paid for a room and a serving girl showed her to it and left. She glanced around her temporary home and sighed. _Be strong and safe, Drizzt, _she thought.

*Two Weeks Later*

Drizzt and his guide, Dirk, finally reached his home village. People eyed Drizzt warily as he walked past. It made Drizzt feel a little uncomfortable.

"I'll take you to Kelt, Ranger Do'Urden. He's the mayor of Oakdale," Dirk said. "He can tell you more about what is going on and explain what we need you to do."

"Very well, the sooner I know more the sooner I can start trying to solve the problem," Drizzt said.

Dirk led him to the largest house in the village and knocked. A large man with dark hair opened it. "Welcome back, Dirk," he said then stopped short and stared. "Who's this Drow?"

"This is Ranger Do'Urden. He has offered to help us with our problem," Dirk said.

"Ahh, well then, come in. Come back later, Dirk," Kelt said.

"Yes sir, Mayor," Dirk said and left.

"Once Drizzt entered Kelt closed the door behind him. "Forgive my reaction. I just wasn't expecting a Drow. Are you hungry? Thirsty? Please sit down," Kelt said.

"No, thank you," Drizzt said and sat down. "Tell me all that has happened," he said.

Kelt sat down across from Drizzt. "Well, at first it was just thought to be a normal predator, few traps were robbed, a couple chickens stolen. We thought it was a wolf, but so one of our best trackers went out to find it and kill it. After a week he hadn't returned, so the other two went out to look for him then they didn't come back. A group went out and finally found them. They were ripped to shreds and half eaten, worse there seemed to be no tracks. Since then eleven people have been mauled and eaten, but there never seem to be tracks and the last victim just disappeared and all we found were some shreds of cloth and some blood. Yesterday one of our horse breeder's prize stallions was attacked out in the fields. It was far enough that no one heard it. The horse was eaten too and there were still no tracks. Can you help us? I'm at my wit's end," he asked.

"I can't guarantee anything, but I will do my best. I need to see the spots where the attacks happened if you can show me," Drizzt said.

"Dirk knows, he'll show you. He lives next door," Kelt said. "Thank you."

Drizzt nodded then stood and left the house….

So what is out there? Only the plot bunnies know. *Plot Bunnies Feign Innocence* Anyway, R/R please?


	22. Begining the Hunt

Well, here I am, feel free to applaud…*Waits….Crickets Start Chirping* Sigh, all right, I'll get on with it…

Chapter 22--Beginning the Hunt

Dirk didn't seem to thrilled about taking Drizzt out to see the spots the attacks had occurred at, but he did it anyway.

Drizzt examined each area carefully. It was just as the mayor had said. The last spot they went to was the one in the woods. Drizzt walked about slowly, examining the ground.

Dirk fidgeted nervously for ten minutes before speaking. "Can we go back to town now?" he asked.

"Go if you wish. I can find my way back when I'm done," Drizzt said.

Dirk hesitated barely thirty seconds. "I'll do that. You don't really need my help anyway," he said. He hurried off so fast he nearly fell over his own feet.

Drizzt just shook his head in disgust. Once Dirk was out of sight he returned to his work. There were very few tracks, but one thing Drizzt was sure of it was no wolf. The tracks reminded him of the ones Guenhwyvar made. There was one problem though. This wasn't the right territory for big cats. Either it had wings or the tracks had been destroyed. 

Drizzt froze as something clicked in his mind. It had attacked and eaten a horse. There was a cat-like animal that had wings and that loved horseflesh, a Griffon! Rising, Drizzt returned to the village. He would stake out the horse farm tonight to see if his hunch was right. Once back at the village Drizzt found the horse breeder's farm on the farthest edge of town. He went to the door and knocked.

A man opened it. "Buying or selling?" he asked.

"Neither, I wanted to ask you about the horse that was killed," Drizzt said.

"Ah, you must be the ranger," the man said. "Come in. I'm Reed."

"Drizzt, tell me about the attack," Drizzt said, not bothering with small talk.

Reed shook his head. "Damned shame, he was the most valuable beast I had, would have made a fortune in stud fees. One of my grooms found what was left of it, fool puked all over, damned weakling," he said scornfully.

"Why was it running loose in the pasture if it was that valuable?" Drizzt asked.

Reed scowled. "Damned boy didn't lock the stall or the barn door securely, kicked his arse off my farm for it. I don't need incompetent idiots working for me. Can you kill whatever it is? I don't want to loose any more horses," he asked.

"I'll try, I'd like to stay here tonight. It may come back again," Drizzt said.

"Sure, anything to kill the damned beast and be sure it is dead. I want its skin!" Reed said fiercely.

Drizzt didn't say anything else. He got up and left. He had all ready decided he didn't like Reed very much. He walked out to the stable and went inside. He planned to leave the barn door open in hopes the beast would come in, but he wasn't going to tell Reed that. He would have had a fit.

That night Drizzt was in his chosen vantage point, the hayloft, watching the barn door with a bow he'd been given. He waited, hoping the creature would come. He also hoped he was right about what it was. Hours passed and nothing came. Finally something did, but not a Griffon.

Reed burst into the barn. "Who's the idiot who left the damned door open again?!" he yelled. "I'll take a strap to whoever it is!"

"I did, keep it down or you'll ruin the whole thing," Drizzt hissed.

It took Reed a moment to find Drizzt, but finally he did. "You're risking my livelihood! That thing could get into here and kill some more of my horses!" he complained.

"Be quiet! I have no intention of letting it kill more of your horses. Leave before you ruin everything," Drizzt hissed.

"This is my barn, and I'll give the orders around here! I…" Reed began. A noise behind him made him shut up. He turned slowly to find himself staring directly into the eyes of a Griffon.

The creature was beautiful in a way with its eagle head and lion body. It made a sound somewhere between a hiss and a growl.

"Shoot it," Reed wheezed. "Please shoot it before it kills me."

Drizzt didn't. He could tell it wasn't going to attack and he had noticed something. The Griffon backed away out of the barn. Drizzt heard wings flapping as it flew away.

"It nearly killed me! Why in the nine hells didn't you shoot it?! Wait until I tell the mayor about this!" Reed yelled and fled form the barn.

Drizzt never heard the tirade. He knew something wasn't right. Tomorrow he and Guenhwyvar would go looking for the Griffon's lair…..

So now you know! No killer rabbit. It was going be a werewolf, but I liked this better….. R/R please!


	23. Seeking Answers

Thank you for reviewing everyone. I've been noticing that this story and Troubles of Love always seem to have close to the same amount of reviews…Neat!

Chapter 23--Seeking Answers

At sunrise the next day Drizzt and Guenhwyvar left to see if they could find the griffon's lair. Drizzt hoped to find answers there. After searching for most of the day Drizzt was tired, hungry, and frustrated. It wasn't exactly easy to track something that flies after all. He glanced at Guenhwyvar who yawned, showing long, sharp teeth. He sighed. "I know how you feel. Let's fine a place to camp and we'll continue to search in the morning," Drizzt said.

An hour later they had found a suitable spot and set up camp. After a dinner of rabbit Drizzt sent Guenhwyvar home to rest in preparation for the next day when they would continue the hunt. Eventually he settled down and went to sleep.

It was only a few hours later when he was awoken by a noise. He was on his feet immediately to find himself facing the Griffon. He could see it was female now and there was an ugly wound on its left front leg. The wound was infected and oozing pus. 

The Griffon hissed at him threateningly and raised one clawed foot.

"Easy, I don't want to hurt you. I could tend your wound. It must hurt," Drizzt said, using the abilities that he'd learned as a ranger. He took a cautious step forward. He was still talking to the Griffon in an attempt to soothe it though he really didn't know what he was saying.

The Griffon lowered her foot and studied him. Suddenly her head darted forward and seized his wrist in her beak tightly.

Drizzt froze, knowing she could easily bite his hand off if she wished. It was then he saw the skinned, pitiful bodies of young griffons in his mind and then he felt sorrow then vengeance and rage. Drizzt was sure he was seeing through the Griffon's eyes and feeling what she felt. 

The Griffon released him as suddenly as she'd grabbed him then sat down. She looked at him.

"I take it that I can tend that wound?" Drizzt asked. He fetched what he needed out of his pack. He hoped the Griffon wouldn't take his head off his shoulders when he lanced the wound to drain it. 

The Griffon screeched in pain when Drizzt lanced the wound, but didn't bite. It stayed still as he bandaged the wound. Once he was done it took off.

Drizzt settled down again grimly. He would go back to speak to the mayor first thing in the morning. There was something wrong about all this. He could sense it. It was barely dawn when Drizzt woke the next day, but he set off towards the town and once he was there he went straight to the mayor's house and pounded on the door, ignoring how early it was.

Kelt opened it after about ten minutes, haphazardly clad in a robe with hair mussed and sticking up in all directions. "What the hell is it?" he demanded then he seemed to realize who it was. "Oh, it's you Ranger Do'Urden. Have you found out what the problem is?" he asked. He had the grace to look embarrassed by his rudeness.

"Perhaps, but I need to look around the dead hunters' homes to know for sure," Drizzt said.

"As you wish," Kelt said. He gave Drizzt directions to the houses. "Do whatever you must, good night," he added then closed the door.

Drizzt found the first hunter's home and went inside and began to search. He didn't find what he sought so he went to the next hunter's house and searched it as well, still he didn't find what he was looking for. Praying, he went to the final house and began to search there. After three hours he'd had no luck and was starting to despair when he found a hidden compartment in the wall. He looked inside and there they were. Three carefully tanned skins from small Griffons. He gathered them up gently and returned to the mayor's house. He knocked on the door and it opened immediately. 

The mayor was dressed and neat this time. "So did you find what you wanted?" Kelt asked.

"Yes, may I come in?" Drizzt asked.

"Yes, yes, of course," Kelt said. He allowed Drizzt to enter then closed the door. "So what is going on?" he asked.

Drizzt spread the skins on the table. "What you have is an angry mother trying to avenge the murder of her young. One or all of your hunters found a Griffon's lair and killed three cubs and skinned them. The mother Griffon was angry and hurt, so she retaliated," Drizzt said.

"So you just have to kill her," Kelt said.

"I have no intention of killing her. I'm going to take these skins to her and see if she'll leave. She's avenged her murdered young now," Drizzt said. He gathered the skins and left…

What do you think? I decided on this because I thought it would be different. The Griffon was wronged first. R/R please!


	24. Life's Ironies

Hi everyone…I have a request for aid. Another writer has written a sequel to A Ranger's Homecoming without permission. Please help me by warning her/him about writing on other people's stuff without permission…It's called A Ranger's Return by darkestdrow. …she/he doesn't take anonymous reviews though. Yes, I am pissed. I don't like people writing on my stuff. Thanks for your support! Sorry, I'll stop griping and write……Hi again, looks like this isn't necessary, the unofficial sequel is gone already, but thanks to Silver Wolf and Sandy and anyone else that helped!!!

Chapter 24--Life's Ironies

Shandra sat at a table in The Black Rose. She sat alone though there was a group of paladins sitting at another table. She wasn't in the mood for company right now. She wasn't even sure if she belonged with them. She was also worried about the way she and Drizzt had parted. She stared into her goblet of wine as though all the answers to life's mysteries were there. _I thought my life course was clear and set in stone, but now I know it's not. I don't even know that he will return. Perhaps I should go look for him, _she thought. Loud laughter from the paladins' table drew her attention from her musing. She knew several of them. She hoped none of them would notice her, but unfortunately one did.

Alaric stared directly at her then grinned. "Well, hello Shandra, why aren't you at the temple?" he asked with a smirk.

"I don't need to answer that. I'm sure you think you know why," Shandra retorted.

"I heard that the Captain caught you and the Drow lip locked in your chamber. Never thought you would take a Drow as your bedmate, considering what you are," Alaric sneered.

"We aren't lovers and even if we were that wouldn't be your concern or any one else's," Shandra said. "So how's the Elf maiden that used to be your lover? Did she have your child yet?" 

Alaric turned purple, much to Shandra's pleasure. "I paid my penance for that and was forgiven!" he said.

"Oh, that's…nice," Shandra said.

"Only a whore would let a Drow touch her, let alone kiss her. You don't deserve to be a paladin!" Alaric said, so loudly that several people looked over. He stood and left the inn. After an uncomfortable silence the others followed.

Shandra wanted to disappear then she got angry. She got up and hurried after him. She came out just as he stepped off the porch. "Alaric! I challenge you to a duel of honor!" she said in a loud, clear voice. "I'm still a paladin of Tyr and it's my right to defend my honor!"

The group stopped short and looked at her. Alaric was caught and he knew it. He couldn't refuse or his honor would suffer. "I have heard your challenge and I accept," he said.

Shandra walked down to the street to take a place ten feet from him. "As you're the one challenged you must chose. To the death or first blood drawn?" she asked.

"First blood is my choice. Who will be witness to make sure the fight is honorable?" Alaric asked.

One of the more senior paladins stepped forward. "I will bear witness, is this acceptable to both?" he asked.

"I accept," Alaric said.

Shandra nodded. "I also accept," she said.

"Very well," the paladin said. "Face each other."

They moved closer until they were just five feet apart. "We're ready to begin the duel, Sir Dylen," Shandra said.

"Then may Tyr guide the worthy to victory," Dylan said. "BEGIN!!!"

They lunged towards each other, blades flashing in the sunlight.

******************************

Drizzt was angry at this whole mess. The trouble was the fault of the hunter who had killed the young griffons, but he had other worries. He had felt the griffon's emotions. He couldn't have done that with his abilities as a ranger. That only worked on non-magical beast and a griffon is magical. That meant somehow the griffon had done it, but how? Perhaps he could get the answer from the griffon. He hadn't walked more then an hour when the griffon suddenly landed in front of him. Drizzt stopped immediately.

The griffon eyed the skins and let out a hissing growl, claws extended threateningly.

Drizzt laid the skins gently on the ground and stepped back as the griffon stepped forward….

Thanks to everyone! But special thanks to Silver Wolf for her advice on this chapter! R/R please!!!


	25. Seperate Trials

Hey, this is falling behind on reviews…*Pouts* Don't make the plot bunnies angry!!!!

Chapter 25--Separate Trials

The griffon watched Drizzt even as she lowered her head to sniff the skins then she wailed in obvious grief before looking more intently at him.

Drizzt didn't move, not wanting to startle her. "I'm truly sorry about the loss of your babies," he said quietly. "I wish I could do more."

The griffon moved so close they were almost nose-to-nose. She sniffed then stared directly into his eyes for a long time.

Drizzt didn't move, if the griffon wanted she could easily bite his head off. He definitely wanted to avoid that.

After a long time the griffon backed off and returned to the skins. She picked them up gently then took flight. 

Drizzt watched until she was out of his sight then turned and headed back to the village. When he got there he noticed people staring at him and saw that the mayor was waiting outside his house. "Is it dead?" he demanded.

"No, but she's gone and she won't be back," Drizzt said, somehow he knew this was true.

"You should have killed it! What if it comes back?" Kelt said.

'I told you that she won't, if your hunters hadn't murdered her young nothing would have happened," Drizzt said.

Kelt's face turned purple with rage. "Get out of our village! You are no longer welcome!" he said.

"Gladly," Drizzt said. He turned and walked away. "By the way you're welcome." He left and headed back towards Kern.

*******************************

Shandra and Alaric's blades came together with a clang as the duel began. They jumped back and Alaric struck at Shandra's arm. She parried neatly and struck at his thigh. He also parried and they circled. Each of them was looking for an opening. Neither intended to lose this fight. The streets were eerily silent except for the clashing of their blades. Shandra could sense that many eyes were watching them.

A strike at her head almost nicked her before she parried it aside. "First blood only, remember!" she said sharply. 

"Of course I'll remember," Alaric said.

Shandra didn't like the tone in his voice. It was almost a sneer. She parried another blow aimed for her chest then struck back while he was recovering. Her blade cut a deep gash in his leg.

Alaric yelled in pain then collapsed as his injured leg gave out under him. "Damn you!" he yelled.

Shandra calmly touched the tip of her sword to his throat. "Do you yield?" she asked, ignoring the remark.

Alaric glared at her, but let go of his sword. "I yield," he said.

Dylan nodded. "Then this duel is over. Tyr guide you both," he said.

A couple paladins helped Alaric to his feet then all of them headed for the temple. The wound would be tended there.

Shandra cleaned her blade and sheathed it as she watched them leave. The victory made her feel somewhat better. She wondered how Drizzt was making out and when he would return, if he were planning to return. Nothing could be done about that. She'd have to wait and see.

*******************************

Drizzt paused for the third time in ten minutes and looked around cautiously. He sensed that he was being followed, but hadn't seen anyone yet. He'd been traveling about three hours when the feeling had come and it was getting stronger by the minute. His eyes searched the surrounding trees carefully, but he couldn't see anything. Finally he kept walking, but he resolved to keep an eye out. Another hour passed then Drizzt's sharp ears heard someone chanting. Drizzt reacted on pure instinct. He dove headlong to the ground. The glob of webbing flew over him and hit a tree. It had to be a mage, no spider chanted, that was for sure. Drizzt got back to his feet and charged towards where he'd heard the chanting.

Motion on his left caught his attention and he turned just in time to see a giant spider leaping at him. The wizard had brought friends or summoned some obviously. He dodged just in time to avoid the spider and saw three more emerge from the trees and scuttle towards him….

Spider Attack!!! R/R please!


	26. Spider Swarm

Got everyone worked up again. Good boys, *Feeds Plot Bunnies Carrot Cake* So here we go once again….

Chapter 26--Spider Swarm

The spiders immediately surrounded him and closed in. Drizzt was ready for them. He killed two swiftly and the other two backed off a bit. Drizzt lunged forward and ran one through before it could get to far away. The final one leaped at him. It was a bad idea on its part. It only managed to impale itself on Twinkle. Spiders dead, Drizzt looked for the chanter. He finally spotted her at the edge of the trees and started towards her.

The woman smiled at him then began to gesture and chant. The minute she did Drizzt charged. The enchanted bracers gave him speed and he saw her eyes widen as she realized he would reach her before she finished the spell. 

Suddenly something tangled his ankles and Drizzt fell sprawling on his face. He looked to see what it was and saw webbing tangled around his feet and three more giant spiders scuttling towards him.

The woman laughed and began her spell again.

Drizzt managed to roll onto his back and slashed at the webbing. It was awkward though and they were on him in moments. He winced as sharp fangs stabbed into his leg, another bite on his ankle. Pain swirled through him. A Drow had a strong resistance to spider venom. That was true, but to many bites could still overwhelm them.

One spat more webbing, pinning Drizzt's left wrist helplessly to the ground. He fought, but the webbing refused to give.

The woman finished her spell and Drizzt groaned when he saw five more giant spiders scuttling over to join the fight. Two more bite though he cleaved one of the spider's skull as it bit him.

Drizzt yanked his trapped wrist with all his might and it tore free, but then one of the new spiders bit his wrist, injecting more venom. Legs bound, Drizzt was in a bad position for a fight and the spiders seemed to know it. After four more painful bites the venom was too much and Drizzt collapsed on his side, no longer able to move then everything went black.

Laughing in triumph, the woman dismissed the summoned spiders and ordered the ones she had used a spell on to go. She studied the Drow with the clinical interest of a surgeon. Laying a hand on his shoulder, she chanted another spell and they both disappeared.

They appeared in a large room with tables and dozens of books scattered everywhere. "Uric! Uric!" the woman yelled. "Come in here quickly and help me!" she shouted.

A man entered the room. "Coming, Glenna, what's the rush?" he asked then he saw Drizzt. "You caught a Drow?!" he exclaimed.

"Yes, but it wasn't easy either. Help me get rid off his weapons then get him onto the table and strap him down. He did and soon the captive was firmly bound. "I have to give him something to dilute the venom just in case." Glenna rummaged through the vials and potions on the tables. "Ahh, here it is. Help me," she said.

Together they got the Drow to drink the potion. "He's perfect," Uric said. "It was good fortune that you found him."

"Indeed, he'll make an interesting subject. First we have to wait for him to regain consciousness then perhaps we can get started," Glenna said. "Let's go have a drink and we can discuss how to start." 

Uric gestured to the gear they'd removed from the Drow. "What do you want me to do with this stuff?" he asked.

"Leave it for now. I'll want to study it as well later," Glenna said. She glanced over at the still unconscious Drow. "I'm looking forward to working on this one."

They left the room, closing and locking the door behind them.

Drizzt slowly regained his senses and wished he hadn't. He felt awful and his entire body ached. He tried to move and found he was tied down. That brought him fully aware and he looked around. Vials and books were everywhere and several cauldrons bubbled. There were a variety of smells, some pleasant, some not. Drizzt didn't like it. It reminded him of a wizard's laboratory. He doubted that he would want to be here and that whoever had him knew that, so he'd been bound to prevent resistance or escape. He heard two sets of footsteps coming towards the door……

Mean author, mean plot bunnies! I'm back to cliffhangers again! R/R please!


	27. A God Sent Vision

Sorry, this didn't get updated yesterday, but I was getting a little stir crazy from staying home so much so I treated myself to a day out. Mental talk like this *Blah*

Chapter 27--A God Sent Vision

Shandra was in the stable with Titan when it happened. Her vision went black and she was walking along a forest path. She heard chanting and saw giant spiders rushing at her. She realized somehow she was seeing through Drizzt's eyes. She witnessed the whole battle then felt the agony as the spider venom overcame him. Everything went black. "Drizzt! NO!" Shandra cried then she snapped back to her senses to find Titan nuzzling her with concern. She was lying on the floor. *Go to him, Paladin or it will be too late, * a man's voice said in her mind. "Tyr?" Shandra asked, but she knew it was.

Shandra scrambled to her feet and ran back into the inn to gather her things. She paused at the bar and paid for her lodging then rushed back to the stable. In ten minutes she had put on Titan's tack and loaded her gear then they rode towards the city gates. Tarion blocked her.

"Shandra, I must speak to you," Tarion said.

"I don't have time. I must hurry," Shandra said. She rode past Tarion without waiting for a reply. Soon she was out of the city and urged Titan to a gallop. She knew exactly where to go. It seemed like she was being guided and she felt she was. The vision had proved something else. It proved that Tyr still believed her worthy to be in his service. He had not forsaken her.

*****************************************

Drizzt watched the door tensely as the door opened and two Humans walked in, a woman and a man. He recognized the woman as the one that had attacked him, but he'd never seen the man before. He glared at them.

"I'm glad you awoke I had feared that you had been bitten to often and wouldn't survive even though I gave you an antidote for the poison," the woman said.

"Why have you attacked me and brought me here?" Drizzt demanded.

"I'm a mage, but I'm also a scholar and I seek to learn. There are things I wish to ask, so I may learn more about your race," Glenna said. 

"I don't need to be tied down to answer questions," Drizzt retorted.

Glenna actually looked sheepish. "I fear that is not true. Some of the things I wish to now are physical and will be painful," she admitted. "First though, introductions are in order. I'm Glenna and this is Ulric." She looked expectantly at Drizzt.

Drizzt didn't speak. He just stared at her. _This woman is insane. She's acting like this is a friendly social gathering, _he thought.

"You aren't going to tell me your name? I'll need it for my notes," Glenna asked.

"Here's something for your notes. Go to hell," Drizzt snapped. "Release me!"

Glenna shook her head. "At least you could be civil about this," she complained.

Ulric grinned. "I think that can't be done until your examinations are complete, huh Glenna?" he joked.

"No, I doubt that's possible. Well, there are still things that must be prepared before we may get started. Rest while you can, you'll need your strength," Glenna said and they left, closing the door.

*****************************

Shandra had been forced to slow down by the rough trail. She had been traveling about an hour when she heard another horse coming. She halted Titan and waited. She was surprised when she recognized the rider. "Tarion? Why are you following me?" she asked.

"What 's going on? I might be able to help," Tarion said.

Shandra could tell he was truly sincere, so she told him about the vision. "I can feel Tyr guiding me to Drizzt. I can't abandon him. Drow or not, I feel like our fates are linked," she said.

"Then as a fellow Paladin I offer you my blade. Let me aid you," Tarion said.

"Your offer is accepted. Thank you, Tarion," Shandra said.

They rode off towards their destination, wondering what they would find once they got there…..

Hope you continue to enjoy this story…You know what to do next! BYE!


	28. To Save a Comrade

****

A/N--I am so glad everyone is enjoying this so much! It's rapidly becoming my favorite story. Don't worry, Silver Wolf! Your question will be answered!

Chapter 28--To Save a Comrade

They stopped when it was to dark to continue then set up camp for the night. Tarion gathered firewood and Shandra cooked dinner. They were silent as they ate.

"Shandra, I want to ask you something," Tarion said.

"What is it?" Shandra asked.

"What about the Drow interest you so?" Tarion asked. "His race is our kind's most deadly enemy."

"There's no evil in him. I sense that and I guess he intrigues me. He appears to be nothing but a simple ranger, but that day in the dining hall he moved with as much dignity as an Elven Lord. I want to learn more about him," Shandra said.

"How do you think our people would react to you traveling with a Drow? You could be deemed a traitor, banished!" Tarion protested. "Your father is captain of our Lord's guard. You risk shaming him as well.

Shandra glared. "Leave my family out of this. It has nothing to do with them. Would you have me abandon Drizzt? I cannot do that, especially after Tyr's vision. He spoke to me, warned me and told me to find him. I intend to do so. If you came only to try to talk me into leaving Drizzt to his fate then you might as well leave now," she said.

Tarion sighed. "No, I'll help you, but please just consider what I've said. You should separate and go separate ways after this. I love you, Shandra, no matter how you feel for me and I don't want you to destroy your life over a Drow," he said.

Shandra stood. "I'll take first watch," she said and stalked off.

Tarion sighed in discouragement. It hadn't went well, but he would continue to attempt to convince her of her folly.

Shandra found a good place to keep watch, but she was upset. She wondered why Tarion insisted on trying to change her mind about Drizzt and their own relationship. She had once thought she loved him, but in time had realized she didn't. Unfortunately it seemed Tarion was unwilling to accept her decision to end their relationship. _I have spent to much time in cities. Perhaps it is time to return to my travels. I'll go alone or with Drizzt if he has forgiven me. I think he would make a fine companion, _she thought. Having a tentative plan helped calm her down, but of course it depended if she could get to him in time. _No, not if, I will get to him, _she told herself sternly.

*Meanwhile*

Drizzt tensed as the door opened again and the two Humans entered. Both carried as assortment of equipment. Drizzt didn't like the looks of half of it. He tugged once again at the straps that bound him to the table, but like before they refused to give.

Glenna choose a slim dagger and a vial and moved to his side. "Relax, it'll be easier," she said. 

"For me or for you?" Drizzt snapped.

Glenna shrugged. "For both of us, I suppose," she said. She cut off a lock of his hair and passed it to Uric. "Now I just need a bit of your blood," she muttered.

Uric moved to Drizzt's side and freed Drizzt's left wrist then moved it off the edge of the table. Drizzt resisted, but he was much stronger then he looked and held him easily.

Glenna cut a deep gash into Drizzt's palm and caught the blood in the bowl then set it aside. She wrapped the wound with a clean cloth. "Alright, Uric, redo the bonds," she said. She walked over to where the lab equipment was.

Uric strapped Drizzt's wrist down again securely then followed her. They talked quietly, but urgently to each other. Drizzt could hear every word, but most of it was unfamiliar to him because of the terms they used.

Glenna and Uric returned to the table. Glenna was carrying a vial. "You must drink this," she said.

Drizzt gave her a completely insincere smile. "Not without a fight," he said coldly.

Glenna sighed and gestured to Uric who moved purposely towards him….

****

A/N--Arghhh! The plot bunnies are loose! Run for it! R/R please!! It soothes them!


	29. Reprieve and Urgency

Sorry, I'm late but $&#*$(#$ site wouldn't let me connect, but here's more!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 29--Reprieve and Urgency

Drizzt winced when Uric grabbed his jaw roughly and forced his mouth open. He poured the contents of the vial in his mouth then stepped back as Glenna took his place. The fluid was foul and Drizzt reacted without thinking. He spit it out all over Glenna.

Glenna jerked back with a startled cry, wiping at her face. "Don't do that! The herbs in that are very rare and expensive!" she complained.

"Better be prepared to loose a lot of it then!" Drizzt retorted. 

Glenna scowled and gestured to Uric and they left the room. The door slammed loudly behind them, making Drizzt wince. It looked like he had been given a reprieve for the time being, but how could he get himself out of this mess?

*Meanwhile*

Shandra was awake well before dawn and began fixing a quick breakfast. She was in a hurry to get going. "Tarion! Come on! Get up and eat, so we can get back on the road!" she called.

Tarion muttered a bit, but he got up and joined Shandra at the fire. He was forced to grab the plate she thrust into his hands, so it wouldn't end up on the ground. "Easy!" he said. 

"No time to wait. We have to find Drizzt," Shandra said.

"He'll be fine, he is a warrior. He should be more than capable of taking care of himself," Tarion said.

"Even the best warrior can be defeated if he's alone and outnumbered. Stop talking and eat. We're wasting time," Shandra retorted. "Hurry or I'll leave with out you."

Tarion had intended to try to talk to her again that morning, but decided to wait until they were back on the road. He didn't want her to leave him behind. Someone had to stop her from destroying her life and all she'd worked so hard for.

Barely twenty minutes later they had mounted and were on their way again. Tarion tried to speak to Shandra several times, but she wasn't paying him any attention. Finally he got frustrated. "Shandra others are snickering about you chasing that Drow like a brazen who--" he began then stopped in mid word as Shandra whirled on him.

"Is that what you think? That I'm a whore? Leave then so I won't sully you with my presence. I'm not abandoning Drizzt," Shandra snapped.

"I'm here now and I won't leave you, please just consider what this will do to you and your oath," Tarion said.

Shandra scowled, but rode on. She was so angry with them. _Small-minded bunch of self-righteous fools, I'm not chasing a lover. I'm trying to aid someone who deserves to be treated better then he has been. I'm definitely resuming my wanderings after this._

****************************************************************

Drizzt woke up from a light uneasy sleep when he heard the door open and then Glenna and Uric walked in, but they ignored him and went over to one of the table. Drizzt was irked to realize that they made him even more nervous by ignoring him.

A long hour passed before they came over to him. He watched warily as Glenna set a brazier on the table next to him. She started a fire then put a bowl on it then added herbs. After awhile steam rose from the bowl and she began fanning it towards his face.

After a few minutes Drizzt found he could barely keep his eyes opened. The herbs had been some sort of drug. He fought it as long as he could, but finally lost the battle and fell into a drugged sleep.

"Get the things we need. We need to finish quickly before he wakes up again," Glenna ordered.

"Right," Uric said and hurried off.

Glenna turned back to Drizzt and smiled down at him. "It will be alright. Soon it will be over," she whispered……

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Huh? What will be over? Oh yeah, I know 'cause I'm the writer…unless the plot bunnies are up to something. R/R please!!!


	30. Rising Fears

Darn, this is going to suck! My ploy bunnies have all seemed to desert me! If anyone has any extra plot critters I'd love to borrow them…maybe it was the flamethrower Rurouni Saivan used on them….Don't kill me if this is bad…Please?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 30--Rising Fears

Drizzt woke up feeling like a dragon had stepped on him, but despite the pain he was glad he'd woken up. He couldn't understand why his left hand hurt. He twisted his head around to try to look, but he couldn't see what was wrong.

"Oh, good, you're awake. I was afraid the sleep herb was to strong," Glenna said. "Do you feel nauseated at all?"

"No, but I'd like to know why my hand hurts," Drizzt said.

"I just had to cut off one of your fingers to get a bone for an experiment. It's nothing," Glenna said.

Drizzt gave her an incredulous look. "You cut off my finger and say it's nothing?! Are you insane?!!"

"I cast a spell that will regenerate it in time, so it's nothing to worry about," Glenna shrugged. 

Drizzt couldn't believe this. She really thought it was all right to cut off his finger. He shuddered at the thought of what else she might do.

"We'll use the sleeping herbs to subdue you now that we know that it works. Uric will be here soon. He went to pick up a few things then we'll continue," Glenna said. She sat in a chair next to Drizzt and began stroking his hair casually, like she was petting a dog.

An hour passed then Uric entered the room with some bundles. "I have what you asked for," he said. He carried the bundles over to a table and put them down.

"Perfect," Glenna said. She stood up and joined him.

All to soon for Drizzt's taste they returned to his side. Glenna nodded to Uric and he seized Drizzt by the jaw and forced his mouth open painfully.

Drizzt felt Glenna push two hard things into the hinge of his jaw on both sides then Uric released him

Drizzt found that he couldn't close his mouth no matter how hard he tried.

"The wedges work. That was a clever idea, Uric. It will make things so much easier for us," Glenna said. "Now do it."

A strong hand was laid on his forehead, the other under the back of his neck, tilting his head back.

Glenna moved into his vision with another vial. "Relax and don't fight," she said. She poured the contents of the vial into his mouth.

The position his head was in caused the fluid to run to the back of his mouth. He had no choice, but to swallow or choke. The minute he did he was released then the pain hit. It felt like he was on fire from the inside. He gasped at the pain. It was horrible and consuming. Everything, but the pain was forgotten. 

Glenna and Uric watched as casually. "All right, that's enough. Give him the antidote now.

A cool liquid was poured into his mouth and slowly the pain receded to bearable levels. This time Drizzt did feel nauseated. He had all he could do to keep from vomiting.

Glenna moved to his side and stroked his brow. "Relax, it's over for now. Let the antidote do it's job. You'll be all right soon," she cooed.

Drizzt heartily wished he could bite her fingers, but he couldn't move and he still couldn't close his mouth.

"Should I take the wedges out now, Glenna?" Uric asked.

"No, not yet. There are other things that he must drink, but first we must make more antidotes to counter them," Glenna said. She left Drizzt's side and went to the table.

Drizzt could hear a quill scratching on parchment. He waited in dread of what would happen next…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Owww! That hurt! Made me wince and I wrote it! R/R please!!


	31. Uncertain Ally

Thanks for giving me a few plot bunnies, Emilio. Hope I spelled that right…I'm not sure if I'll use all of it, but I'm grateful…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 31--Uncertain Ally 

When night came Shandra was reluctant to stop. She felt like it was urgent that they get to Drizzt as fast as possible. She urged Titan forward as quickly as she dared.

"Shandra, it is folly to travel at night and risk injury to one of the horses. We must stop and continue in the morning!" Tarion protested.

Shandra didn't want to admit it, but she knew Tarion was right. She pulled Titan to a stop. "You're right. We'll sit up camp now," she said and dismounted.

Tarion sighed in relief and did the same. They began setting up camp and once that was done they settled by the fire.

"Why the rush?" Tarion asked.

"I feel that Drizzt is in bad trouble and that we need to hurry," Shandra said.

"He's definitely in trouble and hurrying would be a good idea," a woman's voice said behind them.

Startled, they both came to their feet, drawing weapons and whirling to towards the voice to see a pair of eyes glowing just out of the light of the fire.

"Come out where we can see you," Tarion demanded.

"Very well, Elf, but you'll not like what you see," the woman said and obeyed.

"You're a Drow!!!" Tarion exclaimed.

"How very observant you are. I am Kylia," the Drow said.

"You're not welcome here!" Tarion said, starting towards her.

Shandra employed her abilities to detect evil and was both surprised and relieved by what she found. "Stop, Tarion. Don't be hasty," she said.

"What do you mean?" Tarion demanded.

"You should have checked this too. She's not evil," Shandra said. She looked at Kylia. "Do you know where Drizzt has been taken?"

"I know and I know who has taken him," Kylia said, "but I will not tell you for free."

"What do you want?" Shandra asked.

"Protection until I no longer wish it. I want to travel with you two," Kylia said.

Shandra hesitated for a moment. Tyr was guiding her to Drizzt, but it was still slow going and it wouldn't hurt to have help. She made her choice. "I accept you offer and agreed to you joining us for a time," she said.

"Shandra! Are you mad?! She's a Drow!" Tarion said.

" It seems that doesn't matter since you're trying to save one and believe me he needs it," Kylia said. 

"Tell me, who has taken him and why?" Shandra asked.

"She's some sort of mage and calls herself a scholar. She takes various captives to her lab…for tests. Unfortunately many of her tests involve torture and mutilation," Kylia said. "I saw her take a Drow male captive, maybe five days ago. I'm not sure of the exact amount of time. I was impressed by his skill. He wasn't taken easily," Shandra said.

Tarion scowled. "How do you know what she does to them?" he demanded.

"Because I've found what's left of some of them after she's finished and trust me, handsome, it isn't pretty," Kylia said.

Tarion flushed. "Don't call me that and how do we know you're telling the truth?" he asked.

"Do you want me to show you the bodies? I could," Kylia said. "If you can handle the smell and sight of them. Some of them are weeks dead."

Tarion thought of that and shuddered in disgust. "No, I don't want to see, but if you try anything I'll kill you. I swear it," he warned.

"Yes, yes, I know," Kylia said casually, "you're welcome to try."

Tarion glared at her then returned to his place next to the fire. He said nothing more to either of them the rest of the night.

Early the next morning they broke camp and got ready to move on. Tarion swung onto his mount's back. He felt a tap on his knee and looked down.

"Do you plan to make me walk or are you giving me a hand up?" Kylia asked.

Tarion scowled, but helped her onto the horse's back behind him. HE started when she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Don't want me to fall off do you, rah'fol?" Kylia smirked. 

"Just show us the way," Tarion said and urged his horse forward…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I think this might be fun having Kylia flirt with Tarion….Thanks again to Emilio for lending me some plot bunnies…R/R please!!!

Translation:

Rah'fol--Handsome


	32. Escape

Sorry this took so long, I've been having some trouble with my Internet service lately…but here it is and thanks so much to everyone that reviewed!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


Chapter 32--Escape

Glenna and Uric entered the room where the Drow was imprisoned to find him limp and motionless. "Damn!" Glenna exclaimed and hurried to the Drow's side. 

"Is he dead?" Uric asked.

Glenna sighed in relief. "No, just unconscious. That will make moving him into the other room for the next test easier, since I won't have to force a sleeping drought down his throat. I'll go prepare everything," she said and left the room.

Uric undid the straps then tossed the limp body over his shoulder and headed for the door. Suddenly there was horrible searing pain in his back then nothing.

Drizzt went tumbling when Uric lifeless body hit the floor. He tried to stand, but he had been bound immobile so long that he couldn't stand. He crawled to the Human and yanked the dagger free. It was lucky that Uric had not felt Drizzt pull his dagger from its sheath. 

"Uric!!" Glenna yelled. "Hurry up! Everything is ready!"

Drizzt knew he didn't have much time before Glenna came to see what was taking so long. He crawled to his gear and dug around until he found Guenhwyvar. "Thank Mielikki they left my gear in here," he muttered. He dropped the statuette to the floor. "Guenhwyvar, come to me, my shadow."

The panther appeared and stared at Drizzt. Soon she growled deep in her throat, as she understood what was going on and what to do. She hid herself and waited.

Drizzt shook his head to try to get rid of the dark spots swimming in his vision, which didn't help, and fought to stay conscious.

"Uric!" Glenna called. Footsteps came down the hall. "What is going on?" She came into the room and saw the empty table and Uric's body. She screamed and then Guenhwyvar pounced. 

The panther's weight slammed her to the ground and she found herself staring up at sharp fangs. "Help! Call her off! Please!" Glenna cried. "Please! Mercy!"

"You mean like the mercy you showed me?" Drizzt retorted. "I ought to let her eat you." He looked at the panther.

Guenhwyvar smacked her with her paw. The powerful blow knocked her cold. The panther looked at Drizzt questioningly.

"Drag her over to the table, Guen," Drizzt said. He began digging in his pack while Guen did so. Soon Glenna was tightly bound with tough cord to the table leg and gagged. Drizzt pulled off his symbol and put it on Guenhwyvar. "Find Shandra," he said. "Hurry." He pictured her in his mind then after a moment Guenhwyvar bounded off.

Drizzt collapsed onto his side and let darkness take him.

*Meanwhile*

"How much further do we have to go? I'm worried about Drizzt," Shandra said.

"Drizzt? I was going to ask. Would that be Drizzt Do'Urden?" Kylia asked.

"Yes, do you know him?" Shandra asked hopefully.

"Only by reputation, he is the son of the late Zaknafein Do'Urden, the finest weapons master known," Kylia said.

"Late?" Shandra asked. "How? Why?"

Kylia shrugged. "All I know is that Zaknafein was sacrificed to Lloth," she said.

"That is horrible. It must have been awful…Is Drizzt someone…of rank?" Shandra asked.

"As much rank as a male can be. He was from a noble house, a page prince of the ninth house. There are eight ruling houses. So they were quite high on the ladder," Kylia said. "His house was eighth for a brief time." 

"Why a brief time?" Shandra asked.

"Matron Malice fell out of Lloth's favor. It was…removed," Kylia said.

"Removed?" Shandra asked.

"So you want gory details? Very well. Eliminated. It was destroyed and every member of the household were slaughtered. It is a bad thing to lose Her favor. The house is doomed without it," Kylia said.

Shandra felt ill and even Tarion looked sickened. Just then a large black panther emerged from the trees and bounded towards them…..

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So Shandra and Tarion have learned a little about Drizzt's past…R/R please!


	33. Reunion

Oops, sorry, Silverbane..guess it's poetic license again! Thanks for pointing out that though! Enjoy everyone!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 33--Reunion

Tarion drew his sword at the sight of the large panther. He felt Kylia tense behind him.

Shandra had reached for her sword as well then hesitated, seeing something unusual about the panther. "Wait, there's something around its neck," she said. She dismounted and walked towards the cat.

"Shandra! Are you mad? Get back!" Tarion hissed.

Shandra ignored him. She stopped in front of the panther and warily reached out. She could see what it was and it shocked her. She took it off the panther and the animal didn't react or attack. "This is Drizzt's holy symbol. How did you get it?" she asked. She looked at the panther and their eyes met. She was shocked to see the intelligence in the animal's eyes, almost a Human intelligence.

The panther bounded away about twenty feet then looked back and growled.

Shandra hurried back to Titan. She wants us to follow her. She knows where Drizzt is," she said, mounting hurriedly.

"Huh? How…" Tarion began.

"Forget explanations. Let's go!" Shandra said.

The panther bounded off and Shandra urged Titan after her. Tarion shook his head, but followed at Titan's heels.

*Meanwhile*

Drizzt regained consciousness slowly. Once he was completely awake he looked to be sure Glenna hadn't escaped. He was glad to see she was still secure. She was awake and glaring at him balefully. Drizzt ignored her and tried to get to his feet again and fell. Cursing, he crawled to the table and pulled himself up with its support. Pins and needles shot through his legs and arms as feeling returned. He gritted his teeth to keep from screaming and rode it out. Finally it was over. Drizzt slumped against the table, breath coming in harsh gasps. His breathing had just slowed when he realized how hungry and thirsty he was. He walked towards the door and left the room. Surely there would be food here somewhere. He started to walk past the door next to the room when he paused. He remembered that a test was to be done he wondered what. He opened the door and looked inside.

A large table with shackles built into it sat in the center and next to it was a table covered with surgeon tools. Drizzt felt bile rise in his throat. _They planned to cut me open, thank Mielikki I escaped when I did, _he thought.

Suddenly there was a loud crash as a door opened and Drizzt could hear running footsteps. He whirled towards the sound, realizing he was unarmed.

"Drizzt! It's us!" a woman called. "Where are you?!"

Drizzt was relieved to hear Shandra's voice. "Down here!" he called. He closed the door and leaned against the wall.

Shandra rushed around the corner with Guenhwyvar and saw him. She immediately hurried to his side. "Are you alright? Did they hurt you?" she asked. "Where are they?"

"Slow down," Drizzt protested. "Yes, I'm alright, no, I'm not badly hurt and the man is dead the woman is in the next room, bound and gagged."

Shandra hardly heard it all. She had noticed the bloody bandages around Drizzt's left hand. She seized his wrist and raised his hand for a closer look. "Tyr's Blood! She cut off one of your fingers!" she said.

"It'll be fine. She said she cast something on it so it would regrow, but I think it will take awhile," Drizzt said.

Tarion came up. "You look terrible," he said.

"Thanks a lot," Drizzt retorted, but he wasn't angry.

"The woman is in the room next to you. Get her, she is under arrest," Shandra said. "Where's Kylia?" 

"She's waiting by the door," Tarion said and went into the room.

"My things are in there as well," Drizzt said. Suddenly he was exhausted all over again.

"I'll get them. Perhaps we should rest here. You're in no shape to travel," Shandra said.

"I'd crawl all the way back to Icewind Dale before I stayed here," Drizzt said.

Shandra nodded. Soon they had everything and headed towards the door where Kylia was waiting. When they were close enough for Drizzt could see what Kylia was Shandra felt him go as tense as a bowstring. She realized that she had forgotten to warn Drizzt….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So now we'll see how Drizzt will react to Kylia and if he can accept her….R/R please!  



	34. Uneasy Trust

Thanks for the encouragement everyone. Don't worry. I think this story might be a long one!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 34--Uneasy Trust

Drizzt hands instinctively went to the hilts of his scimitars and Guenhwyvar flattened her ears and snarled in warning.

Kylia studied Drizzt calmly. "Yorn dos thrityh uns'aa whol nau sanrr?" she asked.

Drizzt frowned and gave her a sharp, wary look. "Yathrin?" he demanded.

"Nau, dobluth," Kylia said. "Khaless uns'aa."

"Jal khaless zhah waela," Drizzt retorted.

"You have learned that is not always true," Kylia said, switching to common.

"Yes, I have," Drizzt, admitted.

Kylia gestured to Shandra. "She found no evil in me and she can tell. If you can not call me an abbil then you can at least consider me an abban," she said.

Tarion came up, still balancing Glenna on his shoulder. "We should go. You need treatment Drizzt and this one must be turned over to the authorities in Kern," he said.

Drizzt gave Tarion a startled look. He'd never called him by name before.

"Even a paladin makes mistakes," Tarion said quietly. "All that can be done is to not repeat them."

Drizzt nodded, understanding. "Getting out of here would be fine with me," he said.

They left the place and went to the horses. Shandra eyed Drizzt. "You better ride in front of me, just in case," she said. There was no answer. She turned and was just in time to catch Drizzt before he hit the ground. "Drizzt!" she cried. She lowered him gently to the ground.

Kylia came over and knelt beside Drizzt. "He'll be alright. He's just exhausted. It would be best if we camped here tonight," she said.

"I agree, Tarion?" Shandra asked.

"I agree as well," Tarion said. He put Glenna down and they set up a small camp. No one wanted to go back into the building for the night.

Kylia helped cook some food then brought the water skin over to Shandra. "I wouldn't be surprised if they starved him. It probably would be wise to get some water into him," she said. "I'll try to do that if you'll hold him."

Between the two of them they managed to get Drizzt to drink some water then Tarion brought their food over.

"What was that language you two were speaking?" Shandra asked.

"Drow, of course. It's our native tongue after all," Kylia said.

"Shandra may I speak to you alone for a moment?" Tarion asked.

"Go, I'll watch him, besides he isn't likely to wake up tonight," Kylia said.

Shandra nodded and followed Tarion a distance away. "What is it?" she asked.

"I wanted to ask your forgiveness for my behavior. I was wrong. I sensed no evil in Drizzt either, but refused to accept it. I kept telling myself all Drow are evil and that it had to be a trick, but I was wrong," Tarion said. 

"Thank you for apologizing, but you owe that to Drizzt more than me," Shandra said.

"He will get it when he wakes, but there is one more thing. "There's no hope for us, is there?" Tarion asked.

"No, I'm sorry, Tarion, but I don't love you in that way though I consider you a dear friend," Shandra said.

"Then I'll settle for what you can give," Tarion said. "Friends?"

"Friends," Shandra agreed. They walked back to the camp together, feeling that all had been settled between them now.

Kylia looked up as they entered. "Is all well?" she asked.

"It is, how's Drizzt?" Shandra asked.

"Still asleep and he needs all he can get," Kylia said.

Shandra sat down and Tarion joined her.

"You owe us some explanations. Why do you want to travel with us?" Tarion asked.

"Simple, for safety, you should know all too well how surface dwellers react to Drow," Kylia said. "I will be safe traveling with two paladins," Kylia said.

"I don't believe that is the only reason," Tarion said.

"Clever Elf, very well. I will tell you all," Kylia said…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Next part Kylia's story…R/R please!

Translations:

Yorn dos thrityh uns'aa whol nau sanrr?--- Will you attack me for no reason?

Yathrin--Priestess

Nau, dobluth--No, outcast

Khaless uns'aa--Trust me

Jal khaless zhah waela--All trust is foolish

Abban--not enemy abil--trusted friend 


	35. A Drow's Tale

Hi everyone thanks for reviewing, so here it is…Kylia's story! Mentioned rape in this chapter…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 35--A Drow's Tale

They settled comfortable around the fire and Kylia took a deep breath. "I was born the third daughter of House Despana, the seventeenth house of Menzoberranzan. I was not the daughter of the Matron Mother though. I was her granddaughter, the daughter of the second born daughter, which made me nothing, but a slave of the house," Kylia said.

"Matron Mother?" Tarion asked.

"The leader of the house, females rule Menzoberranzan. Males are little more then slaves, you can ask Drizzt to tell you more of that though I doubt he will. It happened that the Matron died a natural death. A dagger in the back naturally ends one's life after all and my mother's oldest sister, Triss'tree took rule of the house. Finally I was raised from the status of a slave for the House needed High Priestesses of Lloth to grow strong. I was then taught as a female of the House was to be taught. It was soon discovered that I had no talent as a priestess, so I was of no use to them. This was bad for me. I was in danger of losing my life or being sold into slavery. I tried to flee, but was caught and chained in the house dungeon," Kylia said.

"But you were family, how could they do that?" Shandra asked, appalled.

Too Drow family means less then power and prestige," Kylia said. "I couldn't help in those goals, so I was of no value. The guards were warned on pain of death to not touch me luckily. I was untouched which made me more valuable as a slave. I was eventually sold to a Drow merchant and taken away. No one dares violate a female Drow. They are all considered images of the goddess, but the merchant did not follow the Spider Queen. He followed Vhaaraun, a God for male Drow that worked to bring male Drows to equality in status with females, also to bring Drow to power on the surface. Since he did not follow Lloth I was only a female slave in his eyes. He raped me that first night. He held me for a long time as his concubine. One night I heard rumors that the second boy of House Do'Urden had rejected Lloth and all she stood for and fled. I also heard that the Weapons Master of House Do'Urden had been given to Lloth. I realized if a male could escape so could I. I waited until my so-called master came to our chamber and caught him by surprise then I killed him and fled. I found my way to the surface eventually. I learned magic at the hands of a mage who was eager to find talented students no matter what their race. I left when he had taught me all he could," Kylia said.

"So who is chasing you?" Shandra asked.

"Vhaaraun's followers, my former master was a valuable spy for them. If they find me they will put me to death. That's why I need protection. Now that you know who chases me will you keep your vow?" Kylia asked

"Of course, a paladin does not break a vow once it is made," Shandra said.

"Even a killer? I did murder someone," Kylia pointed out.

"You killed one who was abusing your body against your will," Shandra said.

"Thank you, I'll fight at your side with all the magic at my disposal, I swear it," Kylia said. "I will keep first watch. The night is my time."

Morning came and when Shandra opened her eyes she saw Drizzt and Kylia were seated by the fire, talking softly in Drow. "Good morning, is all well?" she asked.

"Yes, breakfast is cooked and the horses fed. They like the ranger very well," Kylia said.

Tarion was awoken by the voices and sat up. "Morning," he said.

"Hello, handsome," Kylia smirked and laughed when he frowned at her.

"Where's the panther?" Shandra asked.

"I sent her home to rest," Drizzt said.

"A shame, I hoped to see her again," Shandra said, joining them at the fire.

"You will, have no concerns about that," Drizzt said.

After eating and putting out the fire they headed on towards Kern to turn Glenna over to the city guards for punishment.

"I wanted to ask you something, Drizzt. I'm returning to my travels and would be honored if you would travel with me," Shandra said.

"I would also join you if you will allow it," Tarion said.

Shandra smiled. "Gladly, Tarion," she said then looked at Drizzt.

"I'll join you. I have no where I must go," Drizzt shrugged.

"Of course, I am also accompanying you," Kylia said. "We'll be an interesting group, two paladins and two Drow, not a normal grouping."

They galloped on towards Kern. They were eager to get their business done there so they could move on to other adventures that they were sure they would find….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So that's Kylia's story. I hoped you liked it…I am dedicating this chapter to my friend who recently passed away. We'll miss you, Jim!


	36. Culture Shock

Thanks to everyone that reviewed and special thanks to those that offered their condolences about my friend's death. It was deeply appreciated. Here's the next part of the tale!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 36--Culture Shock

A week passed with no trouble and there was only a week more to go before they reached Kern. Late afternoon on the twelfth day of travel they came upon a river.

"Let's stop here for the night. It's been hot and I'd love a chance to bathe," Kylia suggested.

"That sounds good to me as well," Shandra said.

They stopped and dismounted. Drizzt tended the horses while the other got camp set up and dinner started.

"I'm going to bathe before dinner," Kylia announced and began stripping off her clothes right there.

Tarion blushed so hard his face turned purple and quickly turned away.

Drizzt had to fight back a laugh. He didn't watch Kylia, but he didn't turn away in a big hurry either. He just continued what he was doing.

Shandra looked a little shocked at Kylia's casual stripping. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Undressing, I can't bathe with my clothes on," Kylia said.

"But what about Tarion and Drizzt?" Shandra protested.

They're welcome to join me and so are you," Kylia said. She took off the last of her clothes.

"It is not proper for a woman to be unclad in front of two men!" Tarion hissed.

"I never thought you Elves were such prudes," Kylia laughed. She smiled impishly at Drizzt. "Are you coming?"

Drizzt glanced over at her, hearing the challenge and mischief in her voice. He was about to refuse when his own sense of humor kicked in. Since he had come to the surface he had followed the surface dwelling people's ideas of proper behavior. He was tired of it. "Of course," he said and began to undress as well.

Shandra's eyes widened in shock and she turned away just as fast as Tarion had. She heard a soft splash and dared to look over her shoulder. Drizzt was deep enough in the water that he was covered now and so was Kylia. The two paladins turned to watch supper.

Eventually the two Drow left the water, dried off and dressed while the paladins avoided looking at them. They came over to the fire and settled down comfortably.

"I can't believe you two did such a thing! It isn't proper!" Tarion said.

"What's wrong, handsome? You didn't like the view?" Kylia asked.

Drizzt snickered, despite his attempts not too. The look on Tarion's face at that remark was simply priceless.

Tarion blushed all over again and began hurriedly dishing up the food.

"Drow patrols often make up both male and female and they bathe together all the time. There's not much chance of privacy in the underdark. Most Drow only wear clothes to conceal weapons," Kylia said. "Isn't that so, Drizzt?"

"It is true," Drizzt agreed.

Shandra shook her head. "Your people's ways are so very strange. I can't understand much of it," she remarked.

"You're going to learn a lot about it, more then you want to know, with us around," Kylia said.

"That's somehow a little disturbing," Tarion muttered, handing out plate of food.

They ate their food in silence then Kylia gathered the dishes. "You two cooked, we'll wash up. Come on, Drizzt," she said.

Drizzt shrugged and followed her to the river where they began to scrub the dishes clean. 

Tarion looked at Shandra. "Those two are starting to make me a little uncomfortable," he admitted.

"I have to admit I feel the same way, but I guess we can't expect their behavior to be the same as ours. They are a different race and culture," Shandra said.

After finishing with the dishes Kylia turned to Drizzt. "I need to tell you something and I'm not sure how you'll take it," she said.

"What?" Drizzt asked curiously.

Kylia hesitated, trying to think of a less shocking way to say what she needed too, but couldn't think of one. She decided to just say it. "I'm your half-sister," she blurted out….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N--Don't ask me where this chapter came from….I have no idea. The plot bunnies took over and I know Drizzt is OOC. You can expect that to happen a bit in this fiction. After all, people change and you have to admit it was kind of humorous, right? R/R please!!!


	37. Lost Kin

Really gave all of you a shock with Kylia's little secret, Huh? Sometimes I amaze myself. Here's the next chapter…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 37--Lost Kin

Drizzt stared at Kylia as if she'd grown another head. "You're insane!" he said.

Kylia mock-pouted. "That's not the reaction I was hoping for," she complained.

"There's no way that we're related," Drizzt said.

"You know better. No male can refuse to come to a female's bed. If one did refuse he'd be whipped or worse. Look at me, really look at me and try to say that we're not related," Kylia challenged.

Drizzt did and now that he was really looking he could see some similarly in her features and Zak's then he looked at her eyes. They were a dark green. "Zak had green eyes," he muttered.

"So do you believe me now?" Kylia said.

"I don't want too, but I have too now," Drizzt admitted.

"Good, I like the idea of having a little brother," Kylia said.

"Little?" Drizzt demanded. 

"Are you four hundred?" Kylia asked.

"No, I'm not," Drizzt muttered.

"Well, I am, so you are my baby brother," Kylia said. She looked very pleased with herself. She began to gather up the dishes. "We should get back before they come looking for us."

Still a little shaken by the discovery, Drizzt helped her then they went back to the camp.

Early the next morning Kylia woke and stood. She stretched luxuriously then glanced at her companions. She immediately noticed Drizzt's empty bedroll. She looked around, but he was nowhere in sight. "Now where did he go?" she grumbled. Stirring behind her told her that the Elves were awake.

"Where's Drizzt?" Shandra asked.

"Don't know; he was gone when I woke up. I'll go find him," Kylia said and walked off. She came to the river and looked up and down the bank. "Drizzt! Where are you?" she called.

Drizzt emerged from the trees on the other side of the river and waved. "Be right there!" he called. He walked down river a ways then crossed at the shallow ford he'd found.

"What were you doing?" Kylia asked curiously.

Drizzt shrugged. "Just looking around," he said.

"Well, come on. We need to eat then we can keep going," Kylia said. They walked back to camp.

"Good, you found him. Why'd you disappear like that, Drizzt?" she asked.

"I didn't disappear," Drizzt said, sitting down.

"How's your hand?" Shandra asked.

"Fine, the missing finger is nearly regrown. It'll be completely healed by the time we get back to Kern," Drizzt said.

Shandra passed out plates of food then took one over to their prisoner. She removed the gag and began feeding her. After everyone was finished and dishes were cleaned and repacked they broke down camp.

"You know I know a spell that would prevent her from using any kind of magic. It would make things easier," Kylia suggested. "I could cast it on her."

"Do you think it will work?" Tarion asked.

"Oh, yes, it's very effective," Kylia said.

"It sounds like a good idea, go ahead and do it," Shandra said.

Kylia nodded and turned to face Glenna. She began to chant and gesture. A red glow surrounded Glenna for a while then it faded away. "It's done. Her magic is blocked," she said.

Shandra freed Glenna's ankles and removed the gag, but left her hands bound. "Don't give us any trouble. I wish we had one more horse," Shandra said.

They didn't so one of them found room for Glenna on their mount then the continued on their way. Kern was scant days away now….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I didn't know what color Zak's eyes were, so I winged it. R/R please!


	38. Embraced by Darkness

To Yasei Raiden, that's a great idea if you do draw it send me a copy! Please? *Puppy Eyes* As for the spell blocking enchantment, Silverbane, I don't know of one either so, I made it up. Anyway, here's some more! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 38--Embraced by Darkness

Darkness fell and reluctantly they stopped for the night. Drizzt and Kylia went to work on getting a fire and dinner started. Tarion tended the horses while Shandra kept an eye on Glenna.

When the food was done they gathered to eat. Tarion tried the food. "This is delicious. What is it?" he asked.

"Snake," Kylia said, taking a large bite and chewing.

Drizzt could have sworn Tarion turned green. He managed not to laugh.

"Snake?" Tarion asked faintly. He stared at his plate as if he expected the contents to leap at him.

"Yes and roasted with a garnish of grasshoppers to add flavor, it's delicious and quite a delicacy among Drow though cave crickets are also. Maybe I'll get a chance to cook one for you some day," Kylia said.

Tarion gulped and looked over at Shandra who had frozen with a piece of meat barely touching her lips. She swallowed then put the bite into her mouth and swallowed it whole.

After securing Glenna so she couldn't run in the night Drizzt and Kylia settled down to sleep while Tarion and Shandra settled in for the first watch. 

The two Drow were woken a couple hours later. "Something is out there, get up," Shandra whispered.

Drizzt was on his feet in an instant and Kylia was up a heartbeat later. Howls sounded in the distance. 

"Sounds like wolves," Kylia remarked.

Drizzt frowned slightly.

Shandra noticed. "What is it, Drizzt?" she asked.

"Something is wrong," Drizzt said.

"Damn it!" Tarion hissed.

They turned to look at him. "What's wrong?" Kylia asked.

"That woman has escaped!" Tarion said. Sure enough Glenna was gone.

*Meanwhile*

Glenna stumbled through the trees heading away from the camp. She stumbled several times, but kept going. She had to escape. Suddenly she crashed into something and fell. She looked up, expecting to see one of her captors, but it was a man she'd never seen before.

"Why, lovely lady, why are you alone in this forest at night?" he asked.

The man was startlingly pale, but richly dressed with a sword at his side. Glenna saw a chance to escape trial and gain a protector. "I was kidnapped, please help me sir!" she pleaded.

"Protect you from kidnappers? Of course," the man said. He helped Glenna to her feet. "I am Altos and you are?" 

"Glenna, sir," Glenna said.

"Not a very nice name, we will change that once you are mine," Altos said.

Glenna frowned at the possessive tone in his voice. "What do you mean by that?" she asked, trying to pull her hand free.

Altos smiled, baring fangs. "Because I have long sought a suitable mate and you have fallen into my arms. I would be foolish to let you go," he said.

Glenna doubled her struggles. "No! Let me go!" she cried.

"I think not," Altos said. He caught Glenna's chin with his free hand and forced her to look into his eyes. "I do however need you to be more compliant," he said. He stared into her eyes until his hypnotic gaze took effect and Glenna stopped struggling. He released her wrist. "Come to me, give yourself to me, my sweet," he said.

Glenna stepped up close and tilted her head, offering her throat willingly.

Now that the prey was caught and under control Altos was no longer in a hurry. He took her in his arms, savoring the scent of her blood. He lowered his head and kissed her throat gently. Suddenly he pulled back. "No, I shall not turn you yet, lovely one. I like to play with my food," he said. He murmured a spell and they both disappeared…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kudos to DragonEyeZ who thought up the vampire! R/R please!


	39. Strange Happenings

Hi, glad you all liked the last chapter! I hope you like this one as well!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 39--Strange Happenings

The wolves' howling stopped as suddenly as it begun, which didn't help anyone's nerves. They decided to try and find Glenna before she got any farther away.

Drizzt found her trail easily and began to track her. Suddenly Drizzt stopped suddenly and looked around, eyes nervous and wary.

Shandra almost bumped into him. "Drizzt, what's wrong?" she asked.

Drizzt didn't answer. "Kylia, can you feel it?" he asked.

Kylia frowned and concentrated then shuddered. "Xas, renor faer," she said.

"I thought so," Drizzt said, "it's very strong."

"What's very strong?" Tarion demanded.

"Her tracks end here. Magic was used," Drizzt said.

"Magic?" Tarion exclaimed. He whirled on Kylia. "I thought that you contained her magic!"

"Don't yell at me! The spell worked! I felt it!" Kylia said.

"Would both of you kindly shut up!" Drizzt yelled.

That killed the argument immediately. Both Kylia and Tarion stared at Drizzt, shocked at his rudeness; even Shandra stared at him.

"Kylia's spell did work. Gods, don't you ever listen, Tarion. I said magic was used, not that Glenna used it. Someone else was here and since there are no tracks leading to the spot where the other stood then magic was used to get here. There are no tracks leading away from either of them, so he or she used magic to take them both away," Drizzt said.

"So what's very strong?" Shandra asked.

Black magic, seeped with evil," Kylia said.

"How do you two know that?" Tarion asked.

"Drow are sensitive to magic, we can sense it," Drizzt said. "Kylia more then me, since she is a mage, but this is very strong."

"Can we track them?" Shandra asked.

"No, there's no trail to follow, magical or otherwise," Drizzt said. Having no options, they returned to camp. They would continue to Kern in the morning and see if anyone could help at the temple, but they knew that was unlikely.

*Meanwhile*

Glenna woke up from what felt like a deep, restful sleep to find herself in a large four-posted bed with clean silk sheets. Pink silk bed hanging with embroidery done in gold thread surrounded the bed. Fancy tapestries hung on the walls and thick rugs covered the floor. Beautifully carved furniture filled the room. There were no windows. She sat up and realized someone had undressed her. All she was wearing was a crimson silk nightgown. Suddenly she remembered what had happened and felt her throat. She let out a shuddering sigh of relief when she found no marks.

There was a click of a key turning in a lock and the door opened to reveal Altos. He entered and closed the door. "Good eve, my sweet. I trust you rested well," he said and came to the side of the bed.

"Get away from me!" Glenna cried. She avoided looking into his eyes, fearing their mesmerizing power. She stared at the bed, feeling the bed dip as he seated himself on the edge. "Too late to look away, my pretty one. You are already mine," he said.

"But you haven't fed yet!" Glenna said.

"That will soon be remedied. Look at me," Altos ordered softly.

Much to her horror Glenna found she couldn't disobey. Her gaze rose to his despite her attempts to stop herself.

"You see? Your body is mine though your thoughts are free," Altos said. He reached out and began to undo the front of the gown, baring her throat.

Glenna shivered in revulsion and fear. His hands were ice cold. "No, please, I don't want to be one of you!" she pleaded, hating herself for begging, but she couldn't help it.

"Don't worry, my future queen, I will not make you one yet. I find it useful to have a source of…nourishment on hand for now," Altos said. He finished baring her throat then tipped her head back. "Don't move," he ordered.

Glenna shivered as he kissed her throat, indeed she couldn't move and his lips were as cold as his hands. "No!" she sobbed.

Altos was thoroughly enjoying his prey's helplessness. He could smell her fear and it was as intoxicating as the smell of her blood. He nipped and kissed her throat until his hunger demanded satisfaction. 

Glenna gasped as he felt his fangs puncture her skin and he began to feed. Oddly, after the initial piecing it didn't hurt and it was frighteningly erotic. Eventually she fainted.

Satisfied, Altos laid Glenna down and left his future Queen alone to recover. He would return the next night to feed again. She would be his for an eternity…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It's not my fault! I just reread Dracula and I'm trying to make this scary and tension filled. Hope it's working! R/R please!

__

Translation--Xas, renor faer means yes, black magic


	40. Back In Kern

Glad everyone liked that last chapter, but Glenna's fate will be revealed later for now we will return to our foursome and not THAT kind of foursome either folks! *Laughs while plot bunnies stare blankly*

Chapter 40--Back In Kern

They arrived safely in Kern just an hour before dusk. "We must go to the temple and give our report. We must tell them about Glenna," Tarion said.

Drizzt glanced towards the inn.

Shandra knew what he was thinking. "You have to come with us Drizzt. You were the one that was harmed by her, so you are our witness," she said.

"We both will, I'm a witness too after all. Besides I want to see the inside of a Human temple. I've never been in one before," Kylia said.

Drizzt grimaced, remembering how they'd reacted to his presence. He could imagine what their reaction would be to two Drow.

Shandra didn't wait for an answer. She rode to the stable next to the temple. They dismounted and tended the horses first before heading for the door.

The two paladins guarding the entrance put their hands on their swords and eyed Drizzt and Kylia as the group approached.

"Come on, you both know who Drizzt is," Shandra said.

"Yes, we do, but we don't know the woman," one said.

"I'm Kylia, pleased to make your acquaintance," Kylia said. She gave a perfect curtsy that was subtly mocking. Luckily the guards didn't seem to catch it.

"She's with me and I will vouch for her just as Lady Shandra vouches for Drizzt," Tarion said quickly.

The guard frowned then nodded, though reluctantly. "You may enter," he said.

They entered the temple and headed for the High Priest's audience chamber.

"Wow, do all paladins have a stick up their arse?" Kylia asked casually.

Tarion gave her a shocked and offended look. "You should not speak so disrespectfully of them," he protested.

"Awww, don't worry, sweetheart, I think you're adorable," Kylia said and patted Tarion on the butt.

The timing was perfect since two paladins were walking past at the same instant and gave Tarion a sharp look.

Tarion blushed, looking like he would have liked to disappear. "Don't do that and I'm not adorable!" he protested.

Drizzt barely managed to keep a straight face and even Shandra had to fight down a smile.

They came to the double doors of the audience chamber where another paladin stood guard.

Tyr bless you and guide your blade," Shandra said. 

"And the same to you, Lady. What do you require?" the paladin asked.

"My party and myself wish an audience with High Priest Galen, please," Shandra said.

"Wait here, Lady and I will see if he is able to meet with you," the paladin said. He went into the chamber.

"Certainly is a lot of trouble to see this Galen," Kylia remarked.

"One doesn't burst into the High Priest's presence unannounced and without permission," Tarion said.

The paladin returned. "He will grant you an audience though it must be brief," he said and gestured for them to enter.

Once inside Shandra and Tarion sank to one knee and bowed their heads respectfully. "Good evening, Lord Galen. We have returned," Shandra said.

"So I see. You may rise. What did you wish to see me about?" Galen asked, "and why have you brought another Drow to this holy place?"

Shandra began telling all that had happened then had Drizzt and Kylia fill in other details.

Once they were done Galen nodded. "It will be investigated. Is that all?" he asked.

"No, Lord. Tarion and I wish permission to return to traveling if we may," Shandra said.

Galen frowned and glanced at the Drow then nodded. "I believe that would be for the best. Go with Tyr's blessing," he said.

"Our thanks," Shandra said and they left the audience chamber and headed towards the sleeping area. Tomorrow the new adventures would begin….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

THE End, but as you probably guessed there will be a sequel. This just seemed like a good spot to end the tale! R/R please!


End file.
